Even In Death
by Anda Faith
Summary: Once upon a time, Eragon met a Dragon Slayer in Dras'Leona. What does this Dragon Slayer know about the new rider? Join the overall battle for the Empire, with more twists than an endless maze! Who will be the royalty that Eragon ultimately falls for?
1. The Hanged Man Inn

**Even In Death**

By: Anda Faith

"How do you ride on this thing?" Roran exclaimed in Eragon's ear, clutching onto the saddles straps so tight that his fingers turned a ghastly shade of white.

Eragon looked back at his non-biological brother, a chuckle threatening to burst forth. "It's a Dragon and it has a name, Roran… but I guess my first time riding wasn't the best either," he remembered. His legs had hurt for days, but if he had a saddle it would have been better, which Roran had. "Just close your eyes, that's what Orik did until he got used to it."

Taking the advice at heart, Roran closed his eyes tightly but it never got rid of the lighter than air sensation in his gut that made him rather sick. After hours of travel, night had set in and the two settled down in a safe place to camp. Eragon extended his mind to his surroundings and sensed no harmful intentions around the area. "We'll be safe here," he told his cousin as he started to get a fire going.

"Dragons… obviously my feet were meant to be planted on the ground. The air is just too frightening! Have you ever fallen off?" Roran asked, pulling his provisions out of his knapsack. He immediately went to work cooking the meat over the open flame.

"I've jumped off of her – she'll catch you, Roran. Never mistrust a Dragon."

_Well said, Eragon. Tell him that I will never let him fall._

Eragon repeated her words and Roran half grinned at the beautiful creature that settled around them in the clearing. "I guess Dragons are rather amazing creatures. I think she might even be more intelligent than I."

_Well, spotted._

Eragon gave a throaty laugh at Saphira's response. _Not going to shower him in riddles like you did Orik?_

_I think you better go over the plan again, Roran looks very uneasy about going into Dras'Leona. _Saphira acknowledged changing the subject with her bright eyes fixed on the grizzly bearded man across the fire. Eragon opened his mind once again and muttered the spell to ward off any listeners.

"What is it?" Roran asked, peering at him over his pot of meat he poked at with his eating utensil.

"When we go into Dras'Leona we're going to have to use disguises. It's pretty easy to get in since me and Brom did it." To him that seemed like such a long time ago, so much had changed since then. "We probably will have to get room and board somewhere since we won't reach the city until nightfall when the Ra'zac are their strongest. In the morning we'll go to the Helgrind palace, kill the Ra'zac and get Katrina. There will most likely be a trap set to capture us so be sure to be on your toes and keep your hammer at your side…"

After his words, Eragon felt a bit of sadness cloud him. He knew that Roran was attached to his hammer, which he thought very strange but it had gotten him through times of hardship just as Zar'roc did. He almost hated to say it, but he missed his old sword – although now it was Murtagh's sword. Anger replaced the sadness when he thought of his biological brother.

_Just focus Eragon,_ Saphira said licking his arm gently with her rough tongue. _You better preserve as much magic as you can into your belt._

"I never was the best swordsman," Roran said, "that would have to go to you, Eragon. May your sword stay sharp."

Eragon couldn't help but smile at his words as he set to his task of transferring his energy.

Helgrind presented itself balefully to the two riding the dragon. Eragon realized that Roran grew stiff and rigid behind him. "Are you alright, Roran?"

"Is Katrina in _that_?" his cousin asked, his eyes as wide as a horses hoof. Roran's face glowed palely in the dim sunlight, blanched from the shock and terror of his loved one being imprisoned in the deathly looking palace similar to Helgrind.

Opening his mind to the area around, Eragon sensed no one in a clearing a short distance away from the city gates. _Land there Saphira, I think it's a big enough clearing._

_A tight fit, but it'll do._

They landed and dismounted the dragon. Eragon pulled his sword out of his sheath and examined it. The sword was given to him by Arya, but he didn't know where it came from. He had wondered if it was made by elves, but it had the slight appearance of a dwarf's blade. Unfortunately, no stones donned the blade, which meant he couldn't store any excess energy in it like he could with Zar'roc.

"Every day you look at that sword, Eragon, it's not going to change overnight," Roran said pulling a couple of cloaks out of the bag hanging from Saphira's saddle. He threw one to him before putting it on. Eragon sheathed his sword and picked up the cloak. Roran was really quick to act with the plan.

As he pulled the hood over his head, he extended his consciousness to his surroundings, searching for a group of travelers that they could hide amongst. There was one person alone, but they had their mind blocked very thickly, which Eragon let pass, sensing that their intentions were not to hurt anything.

To his luck a minute later, a bunch of people from Melian were traveling to trade in Dras'Leona. Eragon gave Roran a nod and peered around a tree at the road, waiting for the group to pass so they could tag along. Seeing an opening, he signaled Roran to follow and they trailed behind the group quietly so to go unnoticed.

Once they reached the gates of the city, Eragon could already smell the stench emitting from the fowl city. The guards let the group pass with out even checking the wagon. The two sighed silently to themselves as they passed into Dras'Leona.

"I think we'll stay over here." Eragon looked around and extended his mind. He sensed no harm down one of the streets, which an Inn was built on, luckily and walked toward it.

Roran spoke to him in a whisper, "I've never seen such a horrid city in my life."

All Eragon could do was nod as they entered 'The Hanged Man', which looked like a nicer pub than what the name had made them expect. The room was cheaper than what they thought it would be as well. "Business is down ever since the King visited…" the barkeep girl had said. "Would you like me to bring you up some supper?"

"Just as long as it doesn't have any meat," Eragon said politely, to which Roran retorted:

"I eat meat, unlike him."

Eragon fought the urge to roll his eyes and just grinned at his cousin. He remembered what it was like when he did eat meat and once in a while he craved it, but just the thought of killing something for food was absolutely barbaric now.

"Sure, dears."

The room was comfy and bright, not dreary like the last place Eragon had stayed in with Brom in Dra'Leona. That pub/inn was farther into the city. The chamber was large and held two beds, adorned with comfy linins almost fit for an upper class Lord or Lady in the colour of red. Stone walls were covered with tapestries, bookcases, and a work of art that was a picture of a grand looking woman with wild hair, pinched and painted lips, and a crown atop her head.

Roran plopped down upon one of the bed and sighed in delight. "A bed, no ground, no hard floor. I shall sleep sound tonight." His cousin nuzzled a pillow, which made Eragon chuckle at his cousins bliss.


	2. Dragon Slayer

**Author Notes: **I don't own anything but by chracters anything you see that is familiar is not mine! You know the drill! Please review - thank you beta S.S.!

**Even In Death**

By: Anda Faith

They approached the Helgrind - like palace quietly, Eragon using his mind to search for anyone who's intentions were to harm them. When nothing harmful entered his conscious, he treaded forward with Roran in tow.

With his new heightened senses, he could now smell the Ra'zac. They were in there all right. Both of them, but there were no signs of them being spotted yet…

Without warning, a loud piercing shriek erupted from above them and Eragon looked up, grasping at the hilt of his sword, and pulling it from his sheath. Roran was running toward the Ra'zac that had jumped off the Lethrblaka, and swung back his hammer! With a forceful crack over the head, the Ra'zac crumpled to the ground, as if it were caught off guard.

Eragon had to stop himself from gaping at the sight, and closed his mouth as the Lethrblaka descended upon them! Another cry alerted him of the other Ra'zac riding the other Lethrblaka. Eragon fought as the horrid bird-like creature tried to pounce on him with it's sharp talons. He rolled left and got to his feet, pulling his sword up with him and pointing it at the Lethrblaka being ridden by the Ra'zac.

Something from the Ra'zac's hands was thrown a couple feet from him and a loud explosion threw him off balance. The Lethrblaka came at him with ripping claws. Just as the Ra'zac's steed drew near, Eragon thrust up his sword and impaled the creature through it's head!

The Ra'zac flew into the air landed with a loud, defining screech that seemed to make the ground rumble beneath them. Roran swung back his hammer for another hit but the Ra'zac was quick to the blow and avoided it, pouncing at him with inhuman speed.

Eragon charged at the evil bird-like creature and threw him off his cousin. With a small uttered spell, the Ra'zac fell limp in a heap of feathers.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The Lethrblaka charged him from behind, it's wings raised and poised to attack! Roran laid helplessly on the ground, trying to scramble to his feet. Eragon was just about to say the words to rid of the creature when:

_Crack!_

An arrow pierced the Lethrblaka's breast and the beast fell to the ground only to be attacked by another arrow. Eragon gripped his sword and turned around to see where the arrow had come from. It was then that he noticed that standing next to a pile of dead guards was a person, their form hidden in the shadows, they grasped a very long bow in their hand.

Eragon extended his mind to the person only to come face to face with a brick wall that would put many to shame. He tried to feel for the persons intentions, but ended up being shoved from their mind. "I'm peaceful, Dragon Rider, I mean you no harm." The voice that spoke belonged to a girl who stepped forward.

She had long red hair and a dark piercing gaze. She dressed like no one he had ever seen. A tunic made of rough material, which matched the cuffs on her arms, and a pair of leather trousers adorned her figure. A guard stirred and she unsheathed her sword in one quick motion, chopping off his head with a sickening sound. "Bloody guards, don't know that if you're still alive you should play dead!" she cursed, sheathing the blade.

"Who are you?" Eragon wondered, he couldn't read her at all. It almost frightened him. "How did you know I was a Rider?"

The woman walked up to him with a smug look on her face and breathed in the air from her nose. "I smell your dragon," she said cocking an eyebrow. Roran quickly got to his feet.

"Katrina – we have to get her…" Roran said looking up at the window where the Ra'zac flew out of.

"She's in the dungeon," the new stranger said, gripping her swords hilt. Eragon only had gotten a quick look at the sword, and he could have been imagining things, but he could have sworn that her sword was an emerald colour. His eyes narrowed. "It's this way," the redhead said with a nod down the alley.

There was a door near the end and Eragon hesitated to follow her. "First, if we are to trust you, who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

The woman grinned. "I am Malry, and that is all you really need to know for now," she said before kicking open the door and unsheathing her sword. He followed her, holding his sword out in front of him. Roran brought up the rear, his hammer clutched tightly in his hand.

Within, the walls of the Helgrind palace were tunnel-like walkways and passages, and yet there were no guards to be seen! Eragon glanced at Malry's sword, noticing that it was, indeed the emerald colour that he had previously thought. His eyebrows knitted low on his forehead. _Why does she have an emerald sword? She couldn't be a Rider. The last egg hasn't hatched! _

_Are you in trouble, Eragon?_

_No, Saphira, I've just met someone who I'm not sure that I should trust until I make her tell her story. Obviously, she won't let me in her mind… Pick us up off the roof of the Helgrind palace and try to not be seen if possible. _

_I'll be there!_

"I believe she's in here," Malry tapped on the heavy wooden door, and produced a set of keys from the inside of her clothes. Clinking through them quickly she shoved the key in the lock, turning it harshly. The ancient door creaked open, revealing a bound and chained Katrina.

The weary looking girl peered up at them. He was sure that she was smiling but he couldn't tell from the cloth they had tied around her mouth. "We have to move quickly… Saphira will be waiting for us on the roof," Eragon instructed as Malry unfastened the cloth around Katrina's mouth.

Roran rushed to her side as she doubled over, coughing and spitting up blood. "Oh, Katrina, how could I ever let this happen to you?"

Muttering a spell to untie the girl, the ropes dropped hopelessly to the floor and Katrina reached up to embrace her fiancé. Eragon smiled at the couple.

"Come on you two," Malry said impatiently, peering out the door for guards.

She turned to Eragon. "Rider, take the passage to the stairs at the end of this tunnel. It'll be the quickest way to the top floor where you will find a passage way to the roof. If you haven't called your Dragon, do so now! I'll meet with you outside in a clearing near Leona Lake, it's about a mile from the city gates. It's near the big rocks to hide us from view." With that, Malry rushed out of the door and down the corridor.

Eragon stared after her confusedly for a few seconds, and then went to aid Roran into helping Katrina off the ground. She must have been kneeling for a very long time, for her knees seemed to want to give out as she stood. They found the flight of stairs and nearly dragged Katrina up them to the passageway. Eragon extended his mind to search for anyone around him. It was very strange finding that no one was around them. The only person present seemed to be on the other side of the palace and Saphira was on the roof already!

Opening the passageway, Eragon poked his head out; making sure it was the right door to the roof. Confirming it, they pulled Katrina through with not much strain. She was rather light.

_Eragon!_

_I really hope you can fly higher with three this time._

_Not to worry, Gleadr trained me well. _Roran lifted Katrina on in front of him and Eragon jumped on behind him, careful of the spikes sticking out of Saphira's back. That's when he realized something as he gazed at his Dragon's scales.

The clothing that Malry wore was made from the hide of a dragon! His eyes widened and soon anger clouded his mind. _Saphira, go to a clearing down the lake by the rocks, and take the way that you did when you weren't seen! _

_The Spiky palace is near the city walls, Eragon, being spotted over here wasn't that hard to do. Where's your stranger?_

_She'll be meeting us in the clearing._ He glared at no one in particular. Why was she wearing the hide of a Dragon? The thought made him shudder…

Killing a Dragon was one of the foulest and most horrid actions that one could stoop to doing! If she had killed a Dragon… but the hide was green. He didn't know of any green Dragons alive. _Maybe she inherited it?_ His teeth gritted.

Saphira took off toward the city wall on the other side of the Helgrind palace. A vast forest grew outside the walls of Dras'Leona, spreading miles and miles around, dipping in various areas where clearings existed. Leona Lake was to their left and Saphira rose high in the clouds to be hidden by them. Roran was bombarding Katrina with worried questions to make sure she wasn't hurt.

She seemed to have been a ploy to catch them in Dras'Leona, but she was worried about her father; he disappeared soon after she was captured! Katrina had no idea where he went. Although, she did say that they caught the Ra'zac off guard by attacking so quickly after the battle of Burning Plains, the Ra'zac didn't expect them for another week at least.

Eragon smiled smugly. He couldn't believe how easy it was to kill the Ra'zac! It unnerved him about the easiness of their death – it almost made him think that they were not dead. Well, he knew that the _one_ was dead, because he killed it with magic, but the other went down with a blast to the head with a hammer…

Then again, so did the Twins.

_I see the clearing Eragon, are you sure this person's intentions are favourable?_

Eragon opened his mind to try and read the woman again. _I really can't get into her mind, she's very strong, but I believe I can trust her. She helped with the death of a Lethrblaka. If I can't trust her, I think she'll be very frightened of you. _

Saphira laughed and descended quickly, making Katrina gasp in horror. Roran held on to her tightly, whispering things in her ear that Eragon couldn't hear past the roaring wind whipping by.

The giant gem-like Dragon landed with a dull _thud_ on the green grass below in a clearing behind a large pile of boulders.

Malry was sitting on a log next to a pair of painted steeds. Her hair was tied back behind her head and she stood as the Dragon landed.

"You have a blue Dragon, Rider?" she asked in awe. "What is it's name?"

Glancing at her wearily, Saphira growled deeply, fixing a piercing glare on the redheaded girl. _She wears the skin of a Dragon – she is a Dragon killer!_

_What Dragon's would she have killed? You, and Thorn are the only ones that probably see daylight. I'm going to question her about it though. She looks younger than me so she can't have killed the Dragon herself…_

"I'm not going to tell you anything about me until I hear about you! Since you won't let me into your mind," Eragon said in a threatening tone, his teeth gritted once again in anger.

Malry rolled her eyes. "Ask away then, Rider, I'll answer what you ask me. You need no opening story," she said cheekily.

"Why are you wearing Dragon hide – _my_ _Dragon_ and I are _very_ curious?" Eragon asked tersely.

Stroking the Dragon hide cuffs on her wrists, she grinned. "Dragons have the toughest skin in Alagaesia, they also are useful if you have to use it as a weapon – it can slice through rope faster than it would take you to untie it."

"And your sword?" Eragon asked, glancing down at the Emerald pommel sticking out of the sheath.

Malry folded her arms across her chest and shrugged. "I have many like it. My family seems to have a collection running. Then again, the swords are so beautiful, why not? This one was given to me by my grandfather after he slayed Roslarb's rider. He was one of the Foresworn..."

"Slayed a rider?" Eragon asked agrily, gripping the hilt of his sword. "And you're out to kill me, aren't you?"

"No," Malry retorted, shaking her head. Eragon relaxed but continued to glare at the red headed girl, never letting his hand off his hilt. "I'm out to slay Galbatorix's Dragon. I don't think I could take a Rider. I'm not very magical so Dragons are my specialty – and your Dragon is very pretty by the way."

_Flattery isn't going to get her far._ Saphira growled.

Eragon's eyebrows rose high on his head. _Just wait a minute, maybe I can get a Rider's sword from her… _"Could you tell me a little more about your family – are they alive?"

She shook her head. "The Ra'zac killed my parents when they tried to kill Shruikan. That was to deplete some of our pathetic dictator's power. We don't kill riders unless we have something against them. I would go for Galbatorix, but I assure you, I wouldn't last long at all. My Grandfather was the last one in our family to slay a Dragon or a Rider. He had set out to kill the Thirteen Foresworn and their Dragons. As always, we usually took their swords – I never knew why, but a Rider's sword is of the best make. We take them by magic. All we are missing are four swords ever made for the Dragon Riders, as far as I know." Malry grinned and raised her hand level with him.

Eragon's eyes narrowed and he reached out with his mind to peer into hers. Suddenly, the heaviness that was a sword attached to his belt grew lighter and he looked down realizing that his sword was now in the hands of Malry. "Magic."

"Nonverbal magic, very dangerous," Eragon noted darkly, raising his palm, ready for an onslaught of attacks from her. Unexpectedly, she threw him back his sword and shrugged.

"That's not your usual sword, is it?" she asked with wide eyed innocence.

Shaking his head, Eragon sheathed the sword. He glanced down at the sword in her sheath. "If you are a person to trust, may I have one of your Rider's swords, then? I'm very used to Zar'roc."

She had a very distant look in her eye, then spoke, "Ah, yes, Zar'roc, I believe that was Morzan's sword. It's red, is it not? I've never seen it, but I've heard about it in the kingdom. Galbatorix had a basic search party for that blasted sword…" Malry grinned. "If we can make a stop in Belatona I can get you a sword to match your Dragon. I think it belonged to the Rider of the Dragon, Lenora. I could be mistaken though. And I think we should continue to travel since the day is still rather young," she said wisely.

Almost grinning at the concept of getting another blade, Eragon looked at Katrina and Roran, who were pleasantly engaged in a heated embrace. "Excuse me, you two, but we need to get going," Eragon interrupted and the two looked at him.

They broke apart and Katrina went to hug him. "Oh, I can't believe that you're the Rider! Roran's told me all about it!" Katrina said excitedly. Eragon nodded, releasing her, and glanced at Saphira.

_Saphira, take Roran and Katrina to a safe place. I'll be fine on my own while I ride to Belatona with Malry._

_Be cautious of her Eragon, use your magic if you must. I don't sense much magic on her at all so you should be able to over power her. _

_I will, but I need a new sword. I miss a Rider's sword._

_We all do what we must then._

_I love you, Saphira._

_Goodbye, little one._

Eragon pulled his pack from her saddle and bid her adieu, taking one of Malry's painted steeds. "Did you plan this to happen?"

Rolling her eyes, Malry said, "No, I was going to accompany you back to Surda, and I thought that a Dragon carrying three was more than what many could handle. So I stole a couple horses from the paddock near Dras'Leona."

"Why would you want to go to Surda?"

Malry shrugged. "To join the Varden, who I heard had a stronghold there. That is where you would be headed after this trip, correct?"

Eragon nodded and followed her down a path through the woods, lagging behind slightly to observe her cautiously. He was still wary of her. Especially since Murtagh had turned against him. He reached out with his mind for anything. He didn't sense nothing that was going to hurt them and he still couldn't seem to penetrate her mind.

This continued all the way until dusk when they reached the outskirts of the city of Belatona. She hadn't said anything to him for hours. It completely vexed him, riding in silence, not even stopping to eat! When did she eat? Never? He sighed heavily, praising himself for packing enough fruit to satiate him, even for the unexpected trip!

Black squirrels skittered across the path they traveled on and up the trees surrounding. Malry turned on an old, almost overgrown path in the forest and Eragon followed silently. He felt a lot of tension in the air around him.

Consciously, he reached out for the signs of life. Someone was traveling down the main path, and he could feel that the forest had more squirrels than any he had been in before. When he looked up, Eragon noticed a cabin at the edge of the path near Leona Lake.

Malry dismounted and tied her horse to the deck railing on the log cabin. "We're here," she said quietly. Eragon jumped off his horse and tied it to the same place where Malry tied hers, then followed her into the cabin.

It was a homey and well built structure, definitely the fine work of a craftsman or wood smith. The logs were tightly bound together and the inside had very little furniture. Only a woodstove, a table with a couple chairs, a cabinet, and a rickety sofa.

Eyes widening in surprise, he gaped at the swords that hung above the sofa on the wall. They were a vast array of colours and many different gems graced the pummel of each.

Malry reached for a bright sword the color of the azure sky. It glittered even despite the dim light of the cabin.

"This would be the first sword ever given back to a Rider by my family," she said, almost hugging the sword. She gazed at it rather longingly before handing it hilt-first to Eragon.

As soon as he gripped it, he felt a warmth spread up his arm. He felt a connection to it more than he did with Zar'roc. A tingling sensation bombarded him delightfully.

"I believe my Grandfather said its name was Edoc'sil… as far as I know, but I know very few names of these swords and I do think I'm wrong about the name. They are very amazing, I must say," Malry explained, gazing at the vast array of Rider's swords.

"Unconquerable – that's what it means," Eragon said and she threw him a sheath that he used to cover the sword he believed to be Edoc'sil. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do, Rider, will you tell me your name? I do have a suspicion on who you are, but it's only that."

Peering at her with a bit of a more approving gaze, Eragon sighed and shook his head. "How did you know where Katrina was? Tell me that, then I'll tell you."

She leaned against the small table and shrugged. "I was captured by the Ra'zac and escaped at dawn. I injured one just as he jumped out the window to attack you and the man with the hammer. I talked a little to Katrina at supper the night before and she told me about _Roran_ – who I assumed was the man with the hammer because she never mentioned that he had elfin qualities."

"What were you doing in Dras'Leona?" Eragon asked curiously. "And why did the Ra'zac capture you?"

"I heard that Galbatorix visited Dras'Leona just a little while ago and I had a plan to wait for his return so I could try to slay Shruikan. I've been to Uru'baen and don't plan on doing it there again. There were too many guards. I also couldn't take on the three Dragons myself. So, I rode out to Dras'Leona, I guess, try my hand at killing some Ra'zac's, and wait out for the king to come…"

He took in her words and realized. "Did you say _three_ Dragons?" Eragon asked wearily. That meant that the last one had hatched. Which meant really bad news if the other rider was on Galbatorix's side.

"I did, I spied upon Shruikan – wonderful hide – such a poor creature though. I then noticed that he had a couple of companions. They were red and green from what I could see, but the green one looked as if it were to chew through it's restraints. I don't think that Galbatorix will keep it withheld much longer. I have a feeling it'll break free… I wonder if he forced it to be hatched – it was still quite young," Malry said with a shrug.

"So the third egg hatched," Eragon sighed in frustration. The Varden were planning to capture the egg, but now that was out of the question. "Do you know the rider?"

Malry shook her head. "The only Rider's that I know of are you and Galbatorix. Now, did I explain to you enough to entrust me with your name?"

"Eragon," he said attaching Edoc'sil to his belt next to his old sword given to him by Arya.

Grinning, Malry gave him a nod before walking out of the cabin. "I believe your Dragon is here," she said curtly.

Eragon came out and looked around, he could sense her but he couldn't see her. _How did she know that? _He voiced his question.

"I have a keen sense of smell for Dragons. I can smell them a mile away and on their Riders. She's just south – that way," Malry said, pointing toward the sky, and sure enough not minutes later, Saphira emerged into view, glinting in the light of the sunset over the trees.

She landed and folded her wings. _I took Roran and Katrina toward Surda, but we met with the Varden's troops still at the Jiet River and they went with them. Orik said he would make sure they were fine. _

_Thank you, Saphira, you did well. _Eragon smiled. "We should probably spend the night here before setting out again, are you still going to come to Surda?" he asked Malry.

Her eyes seemed to brighten from the dark stare that she usually gazed at everything with and she nodded. "Of course, the Varden will be hesitant to accept me, but they will warm up to me eventually. So, the Varden is truly in Surda, then? Originally, before the rumors had gotten around, I thought they dwelled in the Beor Mountains…?"

"They're under new leadership," Eragon said and looked around, noticing the horses were still tied up. "Do you think we should sell the horses in Belatona in the morning?"

"Why?" Malry asked, then obviously caught on to what he really meant. "You mean we're going to Surda on a Dragon?" she asked, her eyes wide in shock.

Eragon nodded. _I think you scare her, Saphira. _He thought with a smile. Saphira hummed low in her belly.

_I won't bite – much, Dragon Slayer._

"She's really a nice Dragon if you make friends with her." He threw her a piercing look that clearly stated 'don't harm her'. He still couldn't tap into her conscious though and that bugged him.

Malry smiled at the Dragon and descended the stairs, reaching a hand out to Saphira. "I won't hurt you, I promise – I swear my life on it." She touched the tip of Saphira's snout and she reached out with her barbed tongue, licking her lightly on the arm.

Laughing, Malry stroked the scales on Saphira's nose. "You really are the most beautiful Dragon I've ever seen. I gave your Rider a sword to match. Protect it well, if you will?"

Saphira nodded, making Malry smile. "Dragons are so intelligent, it never ceases to astound me."

Eragon walked down the stairs and joined her. "So if the last Dragon was hatched, who do you think could be the rider?"

Malry's smile faltered and she shrugged. "Well, I know that Morzan had a son, so naturally I would think it to be him… he's probably in hiding in one of the valleys for all I know. My parents said that a descendent or blood of a rider is most likely to hatch an egg. I pondered this ever since Uru'baen."

"He's the owner of the red Dragon, Thorn," Eragon said, stroking Saphira's neck lightly as she hummed.

_He's such a nasty Dragon…_ she told him and he nodded.

Malry sighed. "Alright then, that would have to leave Valour… I don't know, but I have a feeling that she might have hatched one. I thought she was in hiding, but maybe they found her…"

Eyes narrowing, Eragon glanced at her. "Who's Valour? I know no one of that name – why would she hatch a Dragon?"

"She's related to Galbatorix – she told my family she was a niece of his or something like that. The bloodline would be there," she seemed to ponder this for a minute. "Are you related to a Rider?"

He gave her a hesitant look then relented. "Morzan," Eragon spat viciously and glared at the ground. But he didn't consider him a real father, just biological. Garrow was his real father.

Malry reached out and touched his shoulder gently and Eragon felt a light wave of calmness flow through him. He stared at her. "Sorry if that question troubled you, I shouldn't be so nosy – it gets me into trouble," she apologized. "Valour helped me get into Uru'baen so I could slay Shruikan, she was always a great ally to my family."

As she released the grip on his shoulder, Eragon sighed. "So she's related to Galbatorix, but she has honorable intentions?"

"Yes," Malry responded, "and an amazing sword hand. I'm pretty sure she would be the other rider especially since she was in Uru'baen when I was there. She will _never_ be on Galbatorix's side," she finished strongly, making sure that the sentence was not taken lightly.

Eragon glanced at her wearily. "Right. Well, in the morning we'll set off to Surda after we sell the horses. You don't suppose we could spend a night in your cabin?"

"My home is your home, Eragon," Malry said with a grin and gestured the cabin. "Your Dragon-"

"Her name's Saphira."

She smiled. "Okay, _Saphira_, can stay in the paddock – it has a shelter with hey for bedding in it. I have a loft were we can sleep in the cabin."

Stroking Saphira lightly on the snout with a bright grin, the red headed girl nodded her goodbye and entered the cabin. Just a moment later, there was smoke coming from the chimney of the log house completing the picturesque sight.

_I'll walk you to the paddock. _Eragon told Saphira as she started towards the path around the house. _Do you trust, Malry? _

_She is very flattering for a person wearing such adornments, but I would be weary of her. Remember Murtagh. You can't trust anyone, especially wearing Dragon hide._

Eragon nodded. _I know, but Murtagh didn't kill me – he swore himself to Galbatorix in the Ancient language so he's bound to him. Let's just hope the owner of the Green Dragon is a bit smarter…_

_Yes, let's hope. Good night, little one._

_Good night, Saphira. _Eragon replied, waling back toward the cabin.

Please review! I love them!


	3. Emril

**_Authors Note: _**Thank you so much for reviewing! I actually thought that no one was reading this... I hope you enjoy! Please review!

_**Even In Death**_

_**By: Anda Faith**_

"Eragon! Wake up! Eragon!" The voice of Malry said franticly and she shook him gently, grasping his bare shoulder.

Eragon opened his eyes and reached out with his mind. He felt another presence in the woods and panic started to flood his senses. He quickly got to his feet and shoved his tunic over his head. "There's someone out there," he said quickly and drew his new azure blade with a glistening sapphire at the pommel.

"I smell a Dragon," Malry said quietly, her eyes as wide as boulders. "It's very unfamiliar though. It's not Saphira. And it isn't Shruikan. It's another Dragon…"

Hastily, they slid down the ladder that led down to the main floor and Malry pulled a second sword from the wall. "Two hands are better than one," she said and kicked open the door, in search for their intruder upon a Dragon's back.

Eragon held his sword at the ready and reached his mind out for the stranger, only to be blocked by a picture of a blue cloud. He called for Saphira, who was already coming toward him around the cabin.

Did Galbatorix send Murtagh after him again? Thank the gods that he had preserved his power in his belt. If only he had thought to preserve more in the pommel of his new sword… How could he be so stupid?

He was away from everyone, and he wasn't sure of Malry's strengths exactly, so she would be useless in battle against Murtagh or Galbatorix's new Dragon Rider. What if the Rider was one of Galbatorix's relatives? Would that make them stronger? Possibly even more dangerous…

In an instant, a bright emerald dragon dropped from the sky and landed with a loud _THUMP!_ in front of them. The Dragon was half the size of Saphira and its Rider's face was hidden behind a mask, although he could see their blond hair blowing in the wind, tousled from the Dragon ride.

Eragon was poised to strike, his palm out and sword at the ready for any attack. Magic was supposed to be the last thing to use if necessary. Especially if going against an enemy trained by Galbatorix – he learned that much from Murtagh.

"_Aka ai frica un Shur'tugal!_" the rider hastily said and Eragon slowly lowered his palm. It was a girl's voice! The new Rider was a girl!

Before he could talk, Malry to lower her weapons and smiled, rushing forward excitedly. "Valour!" she exclaimed as the blonde-haired woman dismounted the shimmering green dragon.

"Malry? What are you doing here?" the girl asked, taking off the mask that obscured her face. Her features were so elegant that they could compete with the beauty of the elves. Eragon felt heat rise to his face, hoping that Saphira didn't catch on about him thinking of her beauty. He quelled the feeling and anger surged through him. If she was with Galbatorix, she was no friend!

Oh, but her golden eyes seemed to sparkle just as the morning sunrise, and her hair draped around her face like a spidery veil. He felt a rush of lust flow through him, gazing at her. She was the enemy!

"I'm here to get a sword for a Rider, I should have thought you were the one that hatched the egg…" Malry explained quickly.

Valour waved off the comment and turned to Eragon with a blank look on her face. "Do you know what the price for your head is in Uru'baen?" she asked.

"And you're here to retrieve me – I knew I should have never trusted a Dragon Slayer…" he glared at Malry, who was wide eyed with innocence, shaking her head.

The new Rider sighed. "Murtagh was punished for not getting you or your Dragon… and I'm not even going to lose hope for Alageasia by capturing you, despite the King's want for a new set of Forsworn Riders underneath him," she said in a serious tone, making sure every word was hear clearly.

"But enough talk, I'm here to get a sword so I can go to the Varden and escape. The King doesn't know I'm gone, and the guards probably still think I'm out flying with Murtagh. I lost him at Dras'Leona behind Helgrind so I came to the nearest place I could think of to get weaponry," Valour explained quickly.

Eragon looked up at her Dragon. His muscular legs stood proud and it seemed to be genuinely caring towards his Rider, gazing at her with emerald eyes. They were a perfect match for each other. Both fierce and intense. His lips slightly twitch upwards as he gazed at the creature, who seemed to grin back at him. "What's your Dragon's name?" he asked, bowing to it slightly to show his respect.

Valour fixed her golden orbs on him. "His name is Emril – now if you don't mind I'll be swiping one of those swords…" she said as she walked into the cabin with a grand air surrounding her presence.

Malry stroked the snout of Emril and grinned. "Well then, I should probably take the horses into Belatona. You two should talk - and please make sure nothing happens to Valour?" she asked.

"More like stand guard against her – I don't trust her one iota," Eragon said tersely, sheathing his weapon.

Malry sheathed her swords and shrugged. "Talk to her at least to get her side of things. She's a good person at heart, and would rather kill Galbatorix than ever murder anyone else."

"How do you know that?" Eragon retorted icily. He was very curious about that matter.

"Because I basically grew up with her! We lived together for a few years – she was a rebel of the court always running off, escaping Uru'baen to come here or I believe she even went to Bullridge once… and Therinsford, but that doesn't matter. She doesn't want anything to do with Galbatorix and now," Malry gestured to the Dragon, "she actually has the means to get away from him."

Eragon glared at her while she mounted one of the painted horses. "Just talk," Malry instructed, pulling both the reigns off the railing and taking off down the path.

Eragon stared after her, and then looked over at Saphira, who seemed very interested in Emril. Her bright blue orbs were wide and she swayed from side to side like she did when she first met Gleadr. He chuckled. _Don't make a fool of yourself again, Saphira._

_I won't._

He slowly climbed the stairs and casually smirked at the new Rider as he walked into the cabin. "Are you really related to Galbatorix?" Eragon asked, leaning against the frame of the door. He wasn't sure how to start a conversation with a possible back stabber.

Valour stared at him, before pulling a bright green sword off the wall. "I'm related, yes, but not mindfully. Only blood. Kind of like the relationship you hold with Murtagh," she said wisely. "I'm guessing Malry told you that?"

Eragon nodded, making sure to protect his mind from her probing one. He grinned in triumph and she pulled away. "I was trained by elves, I don't think you'll be getting into my thoughts anytime soon, Shur'tugal," he said tersely.

Running her hands over the blade of the emerald sword, Valour nodded. "Do you know about Malry's family history then?"

"Yes."

"Right, so you know about the Dragon Slayers and yet you still trust her?" Valour asked as she sheathed her new sword.

"I don't trust anyone anymore, and she's only after Shruikan," Eragon retorted making Valour grin. "She went to go sell the horses, then I'm taking her to the Varden. If you really on our side, do you swear that you won't betray us?"

Valour's expression turned serious and she uttered in the ancient language, "_I swear I will never betray you or your Dragon, Eragon._"

A coy smile snuck up onto his face. "How fluent are you in the language?" he asked curiously and she shrugged in response. "Not that fluent then?"

Valour sighed. "I'm not horrid at it, I just have a few words that I have a hard time pronouncing. It doesn't roll off my tongue the way that the Urgal language does," she said before sweeping past him out the door. He caught the faint smell of roses as she passed with his heightened sense of smell. He sighed and followed her to see that their Dragons were studying each other pleasantly.

They sniffed each other, going around in circles. "Well, I think our Dragons get along quite swimmingly. That's good," Valour said, belting the sheath of her sword around her sword.

_Saphira, you're being silly._

_It's not me – it's Emril. He asked me to dance. _

Eragon laughed and told her what they were doing making Valour smile. "That would explain the rhythmic humming," she trailed off, gazing at the Dragons.

Descending the stairs to the dirt clearing in front of the house, he turned and faced Valour as he pulled out his sword. "Care for a duel, Rider?" he asked, taking a bow. If she was going to attack him and if she was going to betray him, he could decide her loyalty and level of dangerousness by dueling. He had tons of magic words in the back of his mind if her intentions went astray.

Valour threw him a weary look that softened slightly as she drew her sword and bowed in return. "Of course, I never turn down a duel as long as your sword is blunt," she said before uttering the words to do just that.

Eragon repeated the action and held it at the ready. But when she struck, she struck hard, jumping off the veranda with catlike grace. Their blades met and he tried to throw her weapon with no avail. He attacked and she fought back twirling around and trying to back him against the cabin's deck. He avoided and swung at her, to which she quickly ducked the blow and stabbed low, making him jump back.

Valour grinned and rushed toward him, switching sword hands skillfully and attacking with her left. _Must be a lefty…_ Eragon deflected her attack and jumped as high as he could, landing affectively behind her.

She whirled around and their blades met with a loud _clang_! "You're really good at this!" he exclaimed in surprise. And he was in a bit of shock, the fluentness of her actions was far beyond what he had seen from any woman, save for the elves!

They pulled apart and she attacked again, he ducked just as she swung her leg out and tripped him, making him tumble to the ground. They both held their swords toward each other's chest, heaving with great force from the exertion.

"It's a draw," she called and offered him her hand.

He accepted it and grinned as he put away his sword after making it sharp once again. Eragon felt the sharpness of his sword with approval. "Who taught you how to fight?" he asked curiously.

Uttering the ancient words to undo the dulling spell, Valour peered at him with her golden eyes, sparkling in the morning light. "I learned how to fight from Malry's grandfather, Tornac."

Eragon's blood nearly froze when she uttered the name. "But – Tornac was… Malry's Grandfather was Tornac?" he asked angrily.

Valour nodded and sheathed her sword.

"How old are you?" Eragon curiously questioned. She didn't look a day older than 17, but then again Arya was 100 and didn't look a day older than 25. And Murtagh said that Tornac had died when he escaped Uru'baen…

Valour took a seat on the stoop of the cabin and faced him with a shrug. "I'm a couple years older than you – a year older than Murtagh. Tornac trained me before the King captured us and made him his personal swordsman. I'm sure Murtagh was trained by him as well, so I understand your anger."

"Why didn't she tell me who her Grandfather was?" Eragon asked rhetorically.

"You don't seem to take trust to anyone. Who was _your_ trainer?" she asked, leaning against the railing.

"A Rider first trained me," he said, tingeing with slight sadness at the thought of Brom but he continued, "then I was trained by elves." Eragon kept Oromis a secret because he had promised to.

"Ah, yes, Murtagh did say you were trained by a man named 'Brom' – that was his name I believe anyway. I'm really sorry about what happened," she said softly.

"What else did my dear _blood_ _brother_ tell you?" he asked sarcastically, shaking his head in anger. He couldn't believe that Murtagh was back at Galbatorix's palace singing like a canary for them!

"Nothing much, Galbatorix will be looking for you in Dras'Leona with Murtagh because of your vendetta with the Ra'zac, so that gets them out of Uru'baen within the next week. Especially since I escaped… I know he bound himself to Galbatorix, but Murtagh has a good soul. Somehow he'll be able to break free – spells can be reversed."

Feeling an eerie edge pass through him, he shifted uncomfortably, remembering the undoing of Elva's spell. She was still very intelligent, but she didn't seem to have the same life in her that she did before he reversed the spell. This time he blessed her correctly. It had drained him of energy for two days, but the deed was done and Angela was happier than anything about it.

Upon feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Valour expressing a supportive grin. He pulled away from her. "We'll all be fine in the end. The King will fall, especially if we have you up against him," she said in a soft voice.

"And hopefully you, Valour," Eragon said with a small smirk. Her name was foreign on his tongue but it rolled off nicely. He gazed at the Dragons, who were resting in the clearing.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Malry's voice called from the area toward the beach. She smiled as she emerged through a bush, stumbling slightly on a large stick.

Valour descended the stairs. "Took you long enough – it's not _that_ far to Belatona."

"I had to walk back," Malry said in defense as she glanced at the Dragons. "So, which one can I ride?"

Eragon tromped down the stairs, saying, "You should probably ride with me on Saphira. I think Emril is a bit too young to go a long distance with two people."

Valour nodded and mounted the emerald Dragon happily, holding onto one of his spikes.

"Just as long as I can come along, I don't care what I have to do. If I stay here, my head will be on a platter within two days time."

Malry petted Saphira's snout and she blew a smoke ring at her, making the Dragon Slayer smile. Eragon hopped up onto the saddle and patted the space in front of him.

_Watch the scales, Dragon Slayer…_ Saphira warned.

Malry glanced at him, biting her lip, before mustering up the courage and sitting in front of him, gripping the spike.

With gusto, the Dragons took flight high into the clouds. He could hear Malry stifling a scream as they flew through the clouds. "This is – ah – interesting…" she said frighteningly.

He had an inkling that it was going to be another flight just like his one with Roran… Eragon could already feel a headache coming on.


	4. Surda

**Author's Note: **I owe a lot of thanks to my loyal reviewer who always reviews no matter what! Thank you thank you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter - please review! I love reviews! And the fic gets more interesting as it continues! Enjoy! R/R!

**Even In Death**

By: Anda Faith

Surda emerged over the horizon and Eragon sent a mental message to the DuVangr Gata, announcing is arrival and that he had brought a couple of 'friends' to serve the Varden. He could sense many minds within the city and then focused on where they were landing.

Deeming it safe, the two Dragons landed on the roof of King Orrin's castle. "Here we are," Eragon said as he dismounted, stretching his aching limbs before offering Malry his hand.

Opening her eyes, she looked around and smiled, taking his hand. "I guess that wasn't too bad. I prefer horses though," she said with a small laugh.

_I almost lost the circulation in my spike! _Saphira jested. Eragon grinned at the giant blue Dragon.

_It was a little better than the trip with Roran, you have to admit._

_Of course._

Valour jumped off Emril and landed next to him. The wind whipped through her tousled golden tresses, which made Eragon stare slightly at her beauty. He quelled the feeling and sighed. "How are you two? I almost lost you at the Jiet River."

Stretching out her legs, Valour let out a laugh. "Emril doesn't like to take directions from anyone other than me. He's a bit _stubborn_." She sent a piecing glare at the Dragon who feigned a look of innocence.

"Oh, my – ah – Eragon?" Nasuada poked her head through the trapdoor that led down into the castle, then climbed out. "Wow!" she cried out in surprise, clutching her chest. Arya followed her, staring intently at the green Dragon.

"Amazing…" the elf sighed with awe in her voice. The Dragon neared her and she reached out to touch it gently. "I can't believe it hatched."

Valour and Malry bowed in front of Nasuada just as Eragon did. "My lady, these two wish to join you in the fight against Galbatorix. Valour was trained well, I guess, from what I have evaluated," he told the leader of the Varden.

Nasuada's gaze focused on the two girls. Her brown eyes searched out Malry, a grin playing about her face. "Ah, yes, well I believe that we have a Dragon Slayer here, is that right?" she asked questioningly as Malry stood.

"I just got off a Dragon and I didn't kill it. I'm after _one_ Dragon and that is Shruikan. I swear not to harm Saphira or Emril," Malry informed the Lady.

Nasuada nodded and turned to Valour, her grin faltering. "I know you from somewhere… Valour…" She seemed to be searching her mind for the answer when Arya drew her sword suddenly.

"Of course you know her, how could you not?" the elf interrupted in a low growl. Eragon had never seen her so… violent looking before.

Nasuada's eyes wandered to the elf.

"She's Galbatorix's daughter…" Arya said, glaring daggers at the blonde-haired woman.


	5. Jersey and Orrin

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to all who are reading this and especially to all who reviewed - you guys are so wonderful!!! I hope you enjoy! Please review - even if it's to say you've read it.

**Even in Death**

**By: Anda Faith**

Valour bowed lower, her face almost touching the ground. ""_Aka ai frica un Shur'tugal,_" she said in the ancient language to the elf. Her palms laid flat on the stone roof as she started talking in the ancient language to Arya. "_I promise not to hurt any member of the Varden. I swear upon my life that I mean no harm. I have come to join you! I swear! I'll swear fealty!"_

Arya lowered her blade and her eyes narrowed. "I'm only slightly convinced," she said blankly. Eragon looked at her warily and Arya intensely gazed back at him.

"She told me she was his niece," Eragon explained innocently and facing Valour, who was kneeling on the ground.

Her eyes adverted and stared at the stone roof. "I only said I was related by blood, I never told you _how_ I was related," she said softly. Saphira and Emril nudged her into a standing position and she smiled at the Dragons, and then looked him in the eyes. "I am the daughter of Galbatorix, but only by _blood_. We all can't choose who our fathers are."

Under her intense gaze, Eragon swallowed thickly and nodded. "She has a point, and she swore in the ancient language not to harm me. Valour should be allowed to join us, especially if you would let a Dragon Slayer join!"

"Hey," Malry called out angrily, "I may be a Dragon Slayer, but I have bagged no game."

Ginning at her wording, Eragon chuckled lowly. "Okay, so she isn't a _Dragon_ _Slayer_, but we need another Rider if we are gong to defeat the Empire." He had thought about it during the whole trip and had reasoned with the idea.

Nasuada peered at the blonde girl. "So, if Galbatorix is your father, that would make you the Princess of Alagaesia, am I correct?" she asked, grinning.

_A princess, Eragon! You seem to have a soft spot for Princesses. _Saphira laughed, humming deeply in her belly.

Eragon's eyes widened and he hoped that Arya didn't hear that – or Valour. _Be quiet, Saphira…_ He really couldn't help it if princesses happened to be very easy on the eyes. Although he admired Valour for her beauty, he knew beauty could be very deceiving. She was the daughter of his enemy!

Valour nodded. "I guess it would – then again, I was merely born out of _necessity_. A ploy of Galbatorix's to hatch his last Dragon as my _inheritance_."

Nodding, Nasuada beckoned them to follow her down the trap door. "We'll continue the conversation in the thrown room…" Valour and Eragon lagged behind to say goodbye to their Dragons.

_Hello, Eragon. _A predominant male voice sounded in his head. Eragon's stare turned to Emril, who was gazing at him intently.

_Sorry, I was surprised to hear you talk._

The Dragon blinked and seemed to smile as Valour embraced the Dragons neck. He heard her voice in his head.

_Be good, Emril, and follow Saphira. Learn all that you can and no messing around!_

_I know, my dear._

Eragon gently touched Saphira's snout. _Take care of him I guess, he's new._

_I'll show him the ropes! I can't believe that now I finally get to be a tutor to another Dragon! Glaedr would be so proud…_

Smiling, Eragon spoke to her, "See you later, Saphira."

_As always, little one._

The two Dragons took off over the city of Surda leaving their two Riders in silence. Eragon shifted from one foot to the other and opened the trap door. "After you, Valour, if that's what I should call you." He always seemed to tense up around royalty, not knowing how to address them. Humans used different terms of address than elves.

"I'll be forced to curse you if you call me a princess," she said as she lowered onto the ladder. Eragon followed with an amused grin, and they met up with Nasuada, Arya, and Malry.

There was something that Valour that struck him strangely. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it seem to send a jolt straight up his spine just at the mere though of her. He was going mad at the thought!

The group wound through the palaces corridors endlessly, finally Nasuada stopped in front of a pair of heavy wooden doors guarded by two menacing looking soldiers in chain meal vests and heavy armor. The two men pushed open the doors and bowed low for the two women leading the pack. Eragon saw one of the wearily eye Malry with his hand flinching for his sword.

"Ahh, you all have returned safely! Good! Good!" greeted a wide smiling King Orrin, his arms spread open as he descended from his throne. Orrin's eyes settled on the two newcomers and his gaze turned stiff. "What is _she_ doing here, my lady?" he asked Nasuada carefully.

"The new Rider is to be regarded with respect, King Orrin, as she will join our ranks and swear fealty to me." With that, the King grinned lightly and gracefully bowed his head to Valour, who curtsied in return.

"Then, Princess, you are welcome in my kingdom," Orrin said with a hint of authority. Valour winced in response to being called 'princess', but responded with a small smile.

Both of the newcomers offered their swords and swore their fealty to Nasuada in front of everyone in the throne room. Eragon watched Arya closely, as she seemed ready to attack Valour the moment the girl made one wrong move.

"Well then, I suggest you all get settled into life here at the palace! I will have my guards show you to your chambers," King Orrin said with a clap of his hands. As they were showed out of the throne room by the men who guarded the door, Eragon heard Orrin whisper to Nasuada, "I have something interesting for you to observe in my lab, if you would like to accompany me?"

"Do you know King Orrin?" Eragon asked Valour as they followed the armored men down the hall. He was dying to ask that question but didn't want to interrupt his liege lady in the middle of the fealty ritual.

"Not well. King Galbatorix never dealt with Surda that much over the years. He stupidly left Surda to their own devices – while it's good for me, it wronged him in the end." Valour grinned triumphantly and Eragon chuckled.

"Guard guys, hey!" Malry called out. "I really have to use the water closet, could you point it out please?"

The two soldiers eyed the girl tersely, their forms rigid.

She threw up her hands exasperatedly. "Come on! Don't tell me this place is so old fashioned it works with an out house? Even the slums in Uru'baen have water closets!"

The two guards pointed down the corridor to their right. "Third door to the left, we'll wait here," one of the men grunted, leaning against the wall.

Laughing, Valour patted Malry on the arm. "You're just like your grandfather."

"Oi, when a girl has to pee, she has to pee," the Dragon Slayer retorted as she trekked down the corridor.

"I heard much of Tornac from Murtagh," Eragon said, "was he the reliable and respectable friend that I was told of him?" He was always curious about the man who trained his blood brother. It would be useful to hear of him just in case it offered any useful information that would help his effort to thwart Murtagh.

"He was jokester, more like it," Valour offered. "He was the best card hand, best sword hand, and the best escape artist. It was almost as if he was the magician of the mortals. He didn't _actually_ use magic, but he seemed to. All in a good trick, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked curiously.

"He could weasel his way out of everything, like if a pair of guards cornered him; he would somehow talk his way out of being captured. Most of the time I could find him at a pub playing cards with the lowlifes of Uru'baen, or quarters with the castle soldiers after training hours," Valour explained. "The king himself said that you couldn't keep a man like Tornac locked up for more than an hour before he would escape. He was simply the best," she ended with a flick of her wrist and a contented sigh.

Eragon smiled. Tornac seemed like a respectable man, and a good one to know if only he was still living. He was glad to have one of his descendents on his side fighting the Empire with him.

"What's the story with the Princess of Ellesmera? She's very edgy, even for an elf," Valour jested lightly.

Nodding, Eragon shrugged. "I truthfully have no clue about her anymore; actually, I never could seem to fight past her guarded demeanor. She's so frustrating sometimes…" he whispered the last part, closing his eyes. _Why do I still have feelings for her if I know she won't return them?_

_Troubled, little one?_

_I'm fine, Saphira, just thinking…_

Valour grasped his shoulder delicately and offered a hopeful grin. "We all have problems, I have a feeling you'll push past them. Arya svit-kona is one strong woman."

"Oh, I like your boots! Varden made?" Malry's voice interrupted in question toward the guard looking out one of the windows of the palace. The soldier glared in annoyance at the girl who chuckled and slapped him on the back. "Hey, if I said anything to offend you, I offer my apologies, man. Just asking about your boots…"

The other guard seemed amused by her response. "Your room is right around the corner, miss-"

"Call me Malry – I hate being a "miss" because the term pisses me off. Would you mind if I called you 'Steve'?" Malry asked. Eragon's eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at the two.

"My name is Jersey-" the guard started.

"Then don't call me 'miss' or I'll be forced to call you 'Steve', because 'miss' is most certainly not my name, _Jersey_," Malry interrupted with a nod. "Have a good day – I will see you all at dinner!" Her eyes lingered on the guard and she smiled.

"Goodbye, Jersey!" Malry said in a singsong voice before she disappeared into her room.

"I think she likes you," Valour said to Jersey after the door was shut. Eragon gave an amused laugh.

"So, Jersey, where would be our chambers?"

Jersey pulled at his collar. "Right across from mi- er – _Malry's_ room is yours, milady Valour, and Eragon Shadeslayer, your room is just down the corridor." He pointed to a door with a blue-gemmed knob directly at the end of the corridor where the hall rounded into a turn.

"I will see you and your partner then, Jersey, and, of course, _you_ later, Eragon," Valour said with a grin, before entering her room.

Eragon responded with a smile before following the hall down to his chamber. The door was a heavy oak, or maybe it was mahogany? It was a heavy wood regardless of type. He pushed it open and entered the room.

The chamber was lit by the sunlight that streamed through the windows in golden rays. Upon his bed lay thick blue linens with golden lace accents adorning the bed's garments. His wardrobe held his clothing, formal wear and casual tunics made of soft material. All in all, he was very content with his new room.

Previously, he had stayed in the Dragonhold/horse barn because they weren't in Surda for more than a day before setting off the Dras'Leona.

With a sigh, Eragon laid back against his bed and closed his eyes, however it wasn't Arya's face that came into view in his mind's eye…


	6. Dreary Rain

**_Author's Note: _**You guys are great for reading this! Please review! I hope you enjoy this!

_**Even In Death**_

_By: Anda Faith_

The weather was dismal. The rain never seemed to want to cease as it came down in violent torrents over Surda. In the times when it was calm, the rain still trickled, however thunder shook the castle vigorously.

A majority of Eragon's time was spent inside, in the company of Nasuada and, once in a while, Valour, discussing plans of setting up guards. He even gave tips to Trianna, wording the way to spin lace more properly. Angela, Elva, and King Orrin mulled over vats of potions, exclaiming "Interesting!" every so often and then showing them all what they had concocted. Despite the state of the weather and all of the past hardships, Katrina and Roran were together and happily. Rarely, did Eragon spot them apart.

He realized that Valour spent her time pouring over scroll after scroll in the library and Malry had introduced herself to every guard and soldier in the castle by the end of the week. She and Jersey where often seen arm in arm at breakfast, much to Valour's amusement. Eragon devoted some time in the library with Valour in silence, reading scrolls about Alageasia from the scholars of Surda. That was in between the time he used to get some conversation in with Arya, who seemed to still treat him like a young child, although respectfully.

Eragon stared after the elf as she walked past him toward the throne room and he sighed sullenly. "The weather have you down, Shadeslayer?" a voice sounded in his ear. Eragon shook his head and looked up at Valour who was gazing back at him with a hint of interest in her golden eyes.

"More like being treated like a child."

"She seems to treat you like one," Valour agreed, continuing her way to the library, he walked beside her. "You always seem so defeated around her."

"Because she defeats me, Valour," Eragon said in frustration. "If only I could match her in age or experience, maybe she would view me differently."

"She's an elf, while I can't speak from any more experience than from what I have heard about them, but it is common that elves are complicated. While being a rider gives you a head start, I don't think you'll ever understand what they truly think," Valour responded wisely.

"Right," Eragon said with a nod, glancing at the soldier that guarded the library doors. "How's Malry doing? I haven't seen her yet today." He had to change the subject.

"She's in the soldier's quarters without a doubt, full of mead and possibly in the midst of gambling," Valour sounded slightly annoyed. "It's in her blood. If she's not out hunting, on the back of a horse, or playing with her sword, she's off with soldiers. No matter what city she's in. She knows every soldier from Belatona to Gil'ead, and back to Uru'baen. I think she and Jersey are in the midst of a love affair… they are getting on quite well!"

Eragon chuckled. "I've noticed," he replied, smiling. Valour pulled a scroll from one of the shelves and held it against her chest. She paused, looking up at him. "Aren't you quite the avid reader?" Eragon asked sarcastically, his smile turning to a smirk.

"Knowledge is power, why not abuse it?" Valour returned, tapping the golden end of the scroll. "You spend as much time in here as I."

"I would be on the training field otherwise."

"Then I'll see you there when it clears up. Good day, Eragon," she said before brushing past him, touching his arm lightly as a silent goodbye. His skin tingled where her hand lingered and he stared after her, swallowing a lump in his throat thickly. _Rich in beauty, rich in brains, the more and more I find out about her, then more she drives me insane…_ The poem sounded through his head and he laughed in amusement at himself.

_Now, where did Arya go?_


	7. Dice

**_Author's Note: _**You guys are great for reading this! Please review! I hope you enjoy this!

_**Even In Death**_

_By: Anda Faith_

Arya was a very busy person, he realized. Busier than himself. She was always tending to any disturbance in the Varden she was instructed to attend to, and she never seemed to stay in the same place for more than an hour. Eragon wondered if she ever slept…

He paced after her down the corridor and he noticed that she quickened her footsteps. "Arya!" he called and she pivoted on her heel.

"What is it that you want, Eragon-vodhr?" Arya asked tersely.

Eragon had to stop dead in his tracks to make sure he didn't run into her. "I apologize, Arya svit-kona, for my rudeness, but I was wondering if you wanted to take a break from your duty and accompany me to the gardens?"

It was the first fair-weathered day in a long time and a walk out in the sun was very tempting. He hoped she would accompany him, he just hated that she seemed to take barely any notice of his attempts to talk to her when they were trapped inside. He silently wondered why she would ignore him so suddenly? Was it because of the new Rider?

Arya showed no expression on her visage. "I have work to do, Eragon vodhr, I'll have to decline your offer."

Eragon stared after her as she left and let out the breath he was holding. Maybe he should go to the library and find Valour, she never turned down a conversation. He had time to burn and found himself bored for the first time in a while. Saphira was out flying with Emril, and teaching him tactics because they couldn't fly on the days where the torrents of rain or lightening poured from the heavens. If he had to, he was sure he could always find a soldier to spar with in the courtyard, but he wanted a challenge. At least if he found Valour, she would challenge him – yet he didn't know how Malry faired with a sword.

Turning around, Eragon spotted Jersey a stones throw away, emerging from one of the many heavy wooden doors. "Jersey!" Eragon called. The soldier looked up at the Dragon Rider and took a small bow, still holding onto the door.

"What is your will, Shadeslayer?"

"Do you know where I can find Valour?" asked Eragon eagerly.

A clanging noise sounded through the open doorway and a metal tipped boot emerged, kicking the soldier in the side of his armored shin. He stumbled slightly. "You never said these things were _that_ heavy!" Malry's voice exclaimed. She entered the corridor, slamming the oak door behind her in a huff.

"Oh," she muttered, noticing Eragon, "well, I guess they can be _adjusted_." She pursed her lips and glanced out of the corner of her eye at Jersey.

He noticed that she no longer wore the garments of Dragon Skin, but a pair of britches and a tunic similar to one that he wore, but the boots were an exact match the boots in Jersey's attire. If her womanly bodice and long red hair weren't so prominent he would guess her to be an unarmored soldier!

"Er," Eragon started slowly, "do you know where Valour is?"

Scratching her head, Malry shrugged. "My best bet is the garden. Well, since the weather is fair… she's a library rat, that one, but not when the sun is out!"

"Oh." He looked from Jersey to Malry and grinned as he evaluated them. They seemed to be a smart match in his mind. From the stiff as a board and politeness of a soldier that was Jersey, to the easy-going and rather improper woman that was Malry. It was almost laughable, but somehow, worked. "I'll see you two then," Eragon said, "thank you."

They bid him good-bye and he headed toward the gardens, his mind going in a hundred different directions. _Is that why Arya didn't want to take a walk in the gardens? Because she knew Valour was there?_ Eragon knew that the elf wasn't fond of the Rider and tried to stay away from her, but he never knew why. It was another thing that vexed him! He would just never understand Arya! Why wouldn't she accept his pursuit, or why she was trying to avoid him recently? Why she was going _out_ _of_ _her_ _way_ to avoid Valour, and yet still gave Malry the time of day? He came to the conclusion that she was trying to distance herself from the Riders, but why?

Eragon walked through the gaping doors that led to the Northern Wing courtyard, where the gardens were blooming in full. The scent of flowers and plant-life enticed his senses, and a dusky hint of rain filled the air. Valour was laying in the middle of the cobblestone cul-de-sac, her hair fanned out behind her.

Swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, Eragon walked forward and approached her quietly. Maybe he could sneak up on her. _Close the mind, and slow your steps._ Saphira instructed and he pushed her from his mind again, knowing that she was simply watching Emril, but he wanted to focus.

However, he didn't make it one more step before Valour was to her feet, he sword poised to attack. Eragon was quick to react as well and he pulled Edoc'sil from it's sheath in return.

"_I knew it was you, Dragon Rider_," Valour said in the ancient language.

"I'll never be able to sneak up on you, will I?" he asked, sheathing his blade just as she covered her own, staring at him with her golden orbs he found so enchanting. Not that he would ever tell her that… the romantic thoughts in his head scared him at times.

Valour took a seat on one of the benches and patted the spot next to her. "You must admit that no one will ever be able to sneak up on _you_, would they?"

"You never know," he replied, releasing the tightest barriers around his mind. He couldn't believe that she could sense his presence with all of that protection!

"It's going to rain within the hour," Valour said with a sigh, looking up into the sky that was starting to cloud over. "And, oh how sick I am of all this dismal weather! It _never_ rained in Uru'baen. _Dry as a bone!_ But we did get sandstorms!"

"Uru'baen isn't a desert," Eragon pointed out, he thought sandstorms only happened in the Haderac? Well, at least he didn't have to go through them anymore on foot! He remembered how sick he was of sand by the time he and Murtagh reached the Beor's.

"I don't know Alageasia's weather patterns so don't ask me why in never rained in Uru'baen – too much _evil_, possibly?" Valour jested. "Surda seems much less miserable, despite the _miserable_ weather. It certainly _isn't_ fitting!"

A raindrop fell from the sky and Eragon on his nose. He swiped it away and let out a slow breath, glaring at the cloudy sky, where the sun was now fully hidden from view.

"I wish I could magic away the _rain_!" Valour angrily relented, standing and starting to pace in front of him. She uttered curses under her breath as droplets of rain landed on her.

Eragon stared at her, finding it amusing that she could be so calm when they were planning attacks on areas where the king's soldiers were placed, but obviously when it came to rain, she seemed vexed to no end. That's when he noticed a blue mist that seemed to follow her around as she walked. It was curious, like a cloud enveloping her, yet he could still see her.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked, his eyebrows knitted. Was she actually trying to use magic to change the weather? His eyes widened. Controlling the weather could endanger her health greatly. Possibly kill her!

The mist dissipated as she turned to him. "Nothing, I was just thinking. I was thinking about what to do other than read when we're trapped inside again. Maybe go visit King Orrin, our dear potions master… Or, I can always go stand near Arya svit-kona and entertain myself with her uncomfortable state. Why is she so – _so_ _tense_ around me?" Valour asked, sitting next to him again. Another raindrop landed on him. "At least now she's avoiding me – I _think_."

"She's avoiding me too, I don't know why," Eragon said sullenly. That's when the rain started to trickle, pitter-pattering lightly on the pathway.

Green mist floated around Valour and Eragon reached out, touching the mist, wondering what it was. He was about to ask her when she stood, saying, "We should really get inside before the weather soaks us to the bone."

He followed her to the doors, it seemed as if the rain was coming down in buckets! Eragon entered the castle, soaking wet; however, Valour seemed to be dry! "Why are-" he started but was cut off by a _clanging_ noise. The disturbance echoed off the walls loudly, causing Eragon to look for its origin.

"_Valour_!" Malry bustled down the corridor, her boots doing the _clinking_ as she approached them.

"I see you found her," she said to Eragon before turning back to her friend. "What's-it wants to see you… um the Du Vangr people…"

Malry but her lip, her face twisted in a thoughtful expression. "The Wandering People – erm - the Gata Vangr-" she started, then rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation, "_well_, _something_ _like_ _that_!"

"The Du Vangr Gata," Eragon muttered, a laugh starting to surface.

Valour chuckled. "The Wandering Path, well, actually it's the Path Wandering, but I'm not going to knock them for their grammer."

"Yeah, I can't even speak it," Malry curtly replied with a nod.

"What do they want?" asked Eragon, his eyebrows high on his forehead. He had just spoken with them yesterday about the lace patterns and some medicinal herbs.

Malry smiled. "They need _Valour's_ help with the lace because _Eragon_ messed up their pattern." Her facial expression was very mocking. "_And_ judging by the state of '_completely_ _pissed_ _off'_ Trianna is in, I'm guessing they aren't going to ask you for advice about lace again," she continued mirthfully.

Valour turned to him, the green mist started to surround him and he swore that his ears were popping because he heard not one sound. But suddenly, he was dry. Eragon looked at his dry hands, then back up at Valour. He was going to say something but now he couldn't seem to find his voice.

Valour was the one who spoke first, "Well, I guess I'll see to it that we have our sword duel the _next_ time the weather is fit."

Eragon grinned. "It'll be long overdue, my sword arm is starting to weaken. Will you sup with Lady Nasuada later?" he asked hopefully.

Valour grasped his hand, and his heartbeat quickened slightly as she smiled up at him. "Of course – don't we always? I'll probably be exhausted from making lace all day and fixing the pattern… then again, not _everyone_ can make lace."

He chuckled. "I thought it looked right, but maybe it was just the wording..." Eragon threw her a weak grin, then noticed that Malry was tapping the metal toe of her boot to the floor in impatience.

Valour stared at her friend and sighed. "We can't all be perfect. I'll see you later."

Eragon stared at her retreating form as Malry whispered something into Valour's ear, and Valour nodded as she turned down the corridor and Malry entered an alcove.

Sighing, once again, Eragon was left to his own devices. Thunder clapped outside and he wondered, _Saphira, are you safe?_

He saw that she was in the Dragonhold. _I'm just fine. We flew into the storm and practiced fighting in rain. Until the weather took a bad turn…_

_You aren't hurt? How about Emril?_

_We are fine, Solembum has visited us._

That was when he sensed someone coming up from behind him. Eragon gripped the hilt of his sword, then tried to sense the intentions of the person. They were good intentions, but he couldn't make out who it was-

Two hands gripped his shoulders, he didn't realize how close they were. "I am the Dragon Slayer, fear me, oh great Rider!" he recognized Malry's voice and let out a low snicker as she let go of him.

_Are you okay?_

_It's just Malry…_

She came into his view. "I thought you…?" Eragon pointed to the alcove and turned and looked behind him, scratching his head in thought. How did she get behind him?

"Oh, the wonders that a secret passageway can do!" the Dragon Slayer whispered dramatically. She nodded her head in the direction down the corridor. "Come on, I have to show you something."

_What would a Dragon Slayer have to show you? _Saphira asked harshly. Eragon sensed that she still harboured hard feelings for the girl. Then again, who could blame her? Malry was the descendant of a Dragon Slayer.

Giving Malry weary glance, Eragon followed her. "As long as you don't kick me with those boots," he said humorously.

"Why do you think I _like_ them?" Malry asked rhetorically. "They literally _kick_ _arse_."

Eragon thought for a moment as they ambled around a corner. "Are you indirectly calling Jersey an arse?"

"All soldiers are arses. They are stiff boards who follow orders and carry weapons. That is, until they get into the mead…" Malry said cheekily. "Then things get interesting! Especially when you combine drunken soldiers and their sharp _weapons_."

Eragon stared at her, imagining the image she created. "It's rather morbid that you find that entertaining…" He tore his gaze from her and looked around the corridors, they twisted and turned this way, and that way for minutes on end.

"Where are we going?" he asked breaking the silence.

Malry turned, grinning mischievously as she stopped on the landing of one of the many heavy wooden doors (this one he recognized to be made of Yew). She raised her fist and knocked three times.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The door handle jiggled and the door pulled open leading into a dimly lit chamber. Malry gestured him to follow her. Eragon's eyes narrowed. Mentally probing for any intentions gone astray and once finding none, he walked into the room.

The air was musky, old, and dry smelling, a bit like stale wine. The room was dreary and damp. "Jersey said you were coming, I should be ashamed that I didn't believe him!" the soldier who opened the door bellowed.

"I'm no prude!" exclaimed Malry, her eyebrow arched and a catlike grin on her face. "You, of all people should know. I also have brought another – Eragon, this is Vivyen."

Vivyen shut the door and grasped the Shadeslayers hand. "It is an honor!"

"Very nice to meet you as well, but I don't quite know what I'm here for." He pointedly looked at Malry who rolled her eyes and pushed in a block on the wall.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the room seemed as if it were spinning! Eragon turned around to see that the wall, which was right in front of him a moment before was now right behind him! Malry grasped his shoulder and he jumped a bit at the touch. "It's just a secret passage," she whispered calmly. "Only the soldiers know about it so may it remain _secret_."

The new room was only slightly brighter than the last, being it by dozens of lanterns. Soldiers sat, some unarmored and some fully dressed, around tables with tankards of mead and goblets of wine in their hands. Barrel upon barrel of many different liquors lined the shelved walls, and the barrels that lined the floor were tapped. _Saphira would probably like it here… _Eragon thought to himself, he could see that she was in a deep conversation with Solembum and didn't bother her.

Malry pulled him over to a table of unarmored guards (Jersey in the middle of them) who stood up in his presence. "Oh, sit down!" she said and they glanced at Eragon wearily before following her orders, sitting reluctantly. "I brought him along for a good time. So Eragon," she started, picking up a small black cup and shaking it, something rattled from within. "Do you, by any chance, play dice?" Her tone was of casual curiousness, the words rolling off her tongue.

Shaking his head, Malry handed him the small cup full of dice, which he peered into fleetingly. "The key is to get the numbers on the dice to add to 21, because that's the magic number… it's very simple!" she explained. "You shake, evaluate what dice you want to keep, and then shake the dice you don't want to keep. The closest to 21 is the victor." After her spiel, Malry grabbed one of the soldiers tankards and brought it to her mouth, drawing deep as if she were dying of thirst.

Eragon gaped. She drank the whole tankard! With a _clink_, she set the glass down and took a seat in one of the empty chairs next to Jersey. Eragon nervously sat next to her sharing a glance with a few of the soldiers. "Before we start, would you like anything to drink?" Malry asked him.

"What do you have?" he replied.

"Mulled mead, honeyed mead, malt whiskey, dark wine, hard cider, and I believe they finally cracked open the barrel of the mystery stuff – unmarked, so I don't suggest drinking it." She winked and turned to one of the soldiers. "What was in it, anyway?"

The soldiers all shrugged almost in unison. "It's _alcohol_," a raven haired and helmeted soldier responded, taking a drink from his flask.

"I'll take it, and for you, Eragon?" Malry asked expectantly.

Eragon stared at the dice, and then looked back up at her. "Wine," he said, setting the cup of dice on he table. Soon, drinks were passed around and the game started. He checked his drink for poison before taking a sip, it was the most interesting tasting wine he had ever drank. It even made his throat burn, but only the first sip.

The table in the far corner of the room burst out into song, drunkenly stumbling over their speaking boisterously, just as Malry and Vivyen shook the two cups of dice to start the game. Eragon was still slightly confused. The whole point was to get 21, but if she was gambling, what _was_ she gambling? He had heard from Valour that gambling was Malry's specialty, and there seemed to be nothing on the table.

"Aha – 21 over 13!" she cried. "Your helmet, Sir. Vivyen?"

Vivyen removed the helmet. "I'll get you for that - next shake…" he growled. Malry smiled and set the helmet down on the floor next to her. Jersey took the dice from him.

"I'm in," he said rolling. Malry rolled as well, picking up the ones she wanted to re-shake and putting them into the cup. Jersey let out a whoop of happiness, exclaiming, "19! _Beat_ _that_!"

"19!" Malry displayed her dice. "It's a draw - your _tunic_, dear Jersey!"

"Then I get your boots!" he said cheekily. Eragon swallowed. So they were playing for clothing? He tapped Malry on the shoulder, just as she was removing her boots.

"What exactly are you playing for?" he asked confusedly.

Malry grinned. "The loser has jump in the pond, starkers and the person with the most clothing wins. I'd understand if you don't want to join, but it's wicked fun!" She wagged her eyebrows suggestively which took Eragon aback.

Eragon let out a breath and looked at the cup of dice. Draining the rest of the wine in his goblet, he picked up the cup and uttered the words, "I'm in."

This was going to be an interesting game…


	8. Drink Up, Jump In

**_Author's Note: _**Thanks to all who are reading this! I hope you like it! Please review? Please? Just tell me you read it? I'll even take flames...

Oh, and the song goes to Jason Webley - if you want to listen to it go here:

http://groups. In Death

_By: Anda Faith_

"21!" Eragon cheered as he rolled, the dice seemed to be working in his favour! He was really good at it, _surprisingly_… Or maybe just lucky.

Malry laughed. "21 - a tie! Another round of mead for the good fellow, eh? I guess that would be your belt then, Eragon?"

"Oh, but in a draw, you loose an item as well…" Eragon returned, tossing her his belt. The only soldier who was participating, Sir. Vivyen, had been stripped down to his britches. Malry simply wore her shirt and sword, and Eragon still had on his trousers. Jersey started playing the game only to back down after he lost his tunic and had settled on being the mead hand.

"Not Goliath!" Malry pouted dramatically, taking off her sword. "_Be careful with him…_"

"You named your sword, _Goliath_?" Eragon asked, thoroughly entertained, why did the name sound so funny? _Goliath..._ he certainly felt a little dazed with intoxication.

Malry cradled the sword in her arms like a newborn. "It didn't come with a name so I named it, and it's my, _dear_, sweet, _Goliath_!"

Eragon took the emerald green sword from her and leaned it against the bench he chuckling. Another goblet of wine made its way toward him and Malry shook her dice again. "I believe you get to take a dip in the pond, my dear Vivyen," she said smugly.

The soldier laughed. "19 – 14. You are a fine dice-hand, _milady_!"

"Of course, _Steve_," Malry said tersely, but then jovially passed the dice to Eragon, "Now if I could only beat the _Rider_, I would be the finest in the land!"

"That won't happen," Eragon said arrogantly, taking a sip of the wine and shaking the dice. Then again he doubted his own luck. He kept the highest two and shook again. He surveyed the numbers and grinned, "_20_ - you?"

Malry revealed her dice with a smirk. "21."

Eragon's eyes widened. That meant he lost – he had to jump into the pond!

He swallowed nervously, his throat suddenly dry, before picking up his goblet of wine, and draining it hungrily. It burned when it went down and got caught in his throat. With a _clink,_ he set it down on the table, and Malry slapped him on his back as he threw a coughing fit.

Looking up at her, Eragon noticed she was laughing amidst the noisy din. "I don't know what is so frightening about a little water, my dear," Malry said before standing, the tunic she wore was long enough to keep her decent.

"You might want to add _freezing_ to that sentence, Malry," Eragon returned, nervousness and dread filling his conscious.

Then, an odd thought hit him. Maybe it was the alcohol getting to his senses, but a cool dip in a pond in the rain sounded kind of _fun_… and spontaneous!

"Oh, it's not that cold, Eragon," Malry retorted. "Feeling a bit _cowardice_?"

He sent her an icy glare and stood facing the group of soldiers who had quieted. "Well if anyone who isn't a coward wants to join me," he stole a glance at the other scantily clad soldier, "and _Vivyen_ – we'll be in the _freezing_ pond."

The men cheered loudly as they got up from their chairs, every soldier in the room followed. The men that were at his table started to sing:

_When the glass is full, _

_Drink up! Drink up!_

_This may be the last time, _

_We see this cup._

_If God wanted us sober,_

_He'd knock the glass over._

_So while it is full,_

_We drink up!_

Malry led the drunken soldiers, belting out the song, up the mead cellar stairs to the dreary outdoors. Eragon ambled with false brevity next to her, and Vivyen in their wake. The pond was near to the castle, surrounded by a rocky shore, and shadowed in the cover of a vast forest. It's waters were disturbed by the pouring rain.

_When the glass is full, _

_Drink up! Drink up!_

_This may be the last time, _

_We see this cup._

_If God wanted us sober,_

_He'd knock the glass over._

_So while it is full,_

_We drink up!_

The grass was very slippery, and a few soldiers fell, either from intoxication of the damp ground, soaking them through. Malry stood over the waters and dipped her toe in, Eragon thought for a second she was going to jump, but she didn't. She turned around to face him and Vivyen.

"What are you waiting for? The water's fine," Malry voiced with a wide smile on her face, looking near laughter.

Vivyen stepped forward with a determined look on his face before he stripped off his breeches and dived in bravely. The men to ceased their drunken prattle to cheer!

"Cor! It's bloody cold!" he cried out as soon as he hit water. Eragon could see his form through the pouring rain, not too far from shore. "You are one mean maid, lady Malry!" Vivyen yelled.

With a heavy sigh, Eragon stole a glance at Malry, who shouted back, "You're just a weakling, Vivyen!"

Her eyes met Eragon's and her eyebrow rose. "Do you want a the count of three?" she asked mockingly. Eragon's shook his head, he turned back to the men and started singing:

_When the glass is full,_

_Drink up! Drink up!_

The soldiers followed the song, slurring the tune. By this time, Vivyen reached the shore and joined in, stumbling into his trousers that stuck to his wet self. Eragon stopped singing and peered over at Malry nervously as he started to unbutton his trousers.

Malry chuckled. "I can't believe you're going to do this."

"I'm not a coward."

With that, Eragon shoved his trousers off and plunged into the cold water. Malry was lying through her teeth when she said it _wasn't_ _that_ _bad_! On the contrary, it was _freezing_, but it felt a bit refreshing… He quickly emerged a few feet away from the ledge he jumped off of. The water was also sobering, he thought as he regained some of his senses. Though not all of them, his mind felt a bit muffled.

He looked up to the shore where he saw Vivyen, but… had Malry dived into the water? She wasn't on shore. His brow furrowed. _Where did she go?_

Eragon looked around. The water was rippling from the rain, but no sign of life was in sight. He reached out with his mind as he felt two hands on his shoulders, and was pushed under the surface of the water.

Whirling around under water, Eragon emerged, gasping for air.

"Barzul! **_You_** – _what_ –" he stuttered, not knowing what to say while she seemed to be near hysterics, laughing.

"I told you the water wasn't that cold!"

"But you won! Why did you jump in?" Eragon asked confusedly.

Malry splashed him with water. "I couldn't let you have all the fun!" she called in a singsong voice, swimming towards shore where Jersey gave her hand, and helped her out.

Eragon stared in a small state of shock. While, he noticed she still wore her tunic, it wasn't something he would choose to wear to stay decent. In its state of being wet, the tunic was nearly see-through.

The crowd was cheering feverously and a whistle sounded through the congregation of unarmored men. "Bloody hell, as if you've never seen a woman before…. You bunch of costrils!" Malry admonished as she wring out her hair.

Eragon made his way to shore and pulled his trousers on, which was complicated because not only was he wet, but the trousers were wet from the rain. He now understood why it took Vivyen so long to get in his breeches. He shivered slightly as a breeze nipped past him and he hurriedly joined up with Malry and Jersey.

Malry tied her damp hair into a knot. Eragon had to praise her confidence. He had never met a woman who would openly walk in front of a bunch of men in the state she was in.

Jersey was more worried about her staying decently covered than she was. He kept pulling up the damp, gaping neck of the tunic that felt over her shoulder. Malry shoved him away and rolled her eyes.

"You're insane," Eragon said walking in stride with her.

"There's a fine line between insanity and genius," Malry replied with a chuckled.

She looked him up and down and a wide grin stretched across her face, her eyes sparkled mischievously. "To be quite honest, Eragon," Malry started, "I prefer you shirtless."

Eragon felt heat rising to his face and he folded his arms over his chest with high suspicion that she was joking. "You are one of the most _imprudent_ women I've ever met."

Malry nodded. "You're not to fist person to tell me that." She leaned toward him, that mirthful look in her eye. "Being imprudent never ensnares a knight's heart, much to my dismay. I get stuck with the soldiers – not that I mind." She paused and opened the cellar doors. They creaked loudly amongst the drunken soldiers various banter.

"You seem to like your women polite," Malry whispered as they descended the stairs into the room where clothing lay strewn about the floor, "Is that why you seem to have a fondness for Valour, then?"

Eragon's eyes widened. Was it _that_ obvious that he was slightly fond of Valour? He gulped, opening his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find any words to respond to _that_. He didn't want to _deny_ it but he didn't want to _admit_ it either…

Laughing, Malry handed him his tunic. "Don't worry, I'm just good at sensing thing like this - it isn't _that_ obvious. But, you two, I have to say, would be a _smart match_."

Eragon glanced at her wearily. "Do you really think?"

_What about Arya?_ Pursuing her was a task, but he could not give up. He still felt strongly attracted to her mind and her beauty… in the past few days she was avoiding him. She could be so frustrating at times!

And thoughts of Valour seemed to fill his consciousness more often since he had gotten to know her. Eragon's brow knitted as he thought.

"Aye," Malry said as they finished dressing. "You should trust me on this." She straightened out her boots as he finished lacing his tunic. "Now, let's go sup with our liege!"

Eragon groaned – she drank twice as much as he did and she would openly go sup with Nasuada? She had to be a drink away from being passed out. He felt woozy just with amount he drank. How was he going to get through dinner without saying something completely idiotic? He cursed silently. Maybe he should have never touched the _wine_…

_You should have thought of that before you decided to gamble your clothing away! _Saphira laughed in his head.

He sighed, following Malry out the door. _Oh, you're back are you? And I didn't gamble it away, Saphira – I gambled it **off**. You don't allow me any fun without teasing me… I didn't make a complete fool of myself! _

_No, but I sense your mind is fogged with alcohol. Before you make a complete fool out of yourself in front of our liege, I could take that away. _

_Why do you think I would make a fool out of myself in front of Lady Nasuada? _Eragon asked, feeling a tad insulted that she doubted him.

_Loose thoughts cause a loose tongue. And you just thought that you would say something idiotic._

_Oh. _Was that why he thought that he and Valour would be a smart match like Malry said? Because he was drunk? He was only a few drinks away from knackered. Eragon felt a pull on his mind and his head cleared of its inebriated daze. The muffled feeling gone.

_You're the best, Saphira, _Eragon replied with relief. _I owe you._

_I know you do._


	9. Even In Death

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you all so much for your reviews! Even the flames - yes, I'm thrilled about flames cause, hey, You're reading it and that makes me happy! Although, I don't know if flamers read the stuff that they flame or do they just pick a fic and decide to let loose anger? Oh, well, that's a question I pose to the flamers - do you read the stuff you flame? I'm curious. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review or flame or whatever you guys want you can just leave a note saying: read it! I am quite fine with that!

_**Even In Death**_

_By: Anda Faith_

"_Galbatorix taught me things about magic you've never even dreamed of…Spells so powerful, the elves not dare utter them, cowards that they are. Words in the ancient language that were lost until Galbatorix discovered them. Ways to manipulate energy… Secrets, terrible, secrets that destroy your enemies and fulfill your desires."_

"_The things that should remain secrets…"_

Eragon shifted uncomfortably from his slumber and rolled out of bed. It was still nighttime, but he couldn't get it off his mind. Was the mist that surrounded Valour the magic that should remain secret? It seemed harmless, why would the elves fear it?

He just had to know…

Ambling to his wardrobe, Eragon shoved a cloak over his bare shoulders and opened the wooden door that led to the corridor. Eragon tiptoed through the gap, and down the hall, his acute vision being able to see through the dark.

She would know everything being taught by Galbatorix. She had taught him quite a few words that were new to him. Did she know how to manipulate power? It bugged him to know that she and Murtagh knew the secret. He felt as if they had more power than him by knowing them. Which probably wasn't too far from the truth. The lack of knowing it was a weakness!

Footfalls echoed down the hall and he backed up flat against the wall. "Jersey, you are such the little…" Malry's voice whispered angrily.

He watched as the soldier pulled her down the hall and around the corner, both of them laughing. Eragon's eyebrows rose. Obviously, Malry was quite the promiscuous damsel as well… He chuckled quietly to himself and continued on to Valour's room.

Raising a fist, he lightly tapped on her door.

C_lick_.

It opened and he entered into the dimly candle-lit room. She was hunched over an open scroll on her bed, her silver palm was glowing, and the green mist that plagued his mind floated around her.

Eragon shut the door behind him. "I didn't know you were still awake - I don't mean to bother you… but-"

"No bother," she said, letting the mist dissipate and the scroll roll back up. Valour regarded him with inquisitive eyes. "Take a seat; I'm always available for conversation. Especially if something interesting is on your mind, Eragon."

She waved her hand at the desk chair and he politely sat. He couldn't believe that he was in her room, the place that she slept. For some reason that seemed very intimate to him, like he was invading her private space.

Heaving a sigh, Eragon started, "I guess I'll just go right out an ask it. I wanted to know about the things that Galbatorix taught you." He paused. "The things that the elves said 'should remain secret'."

Valour stared blankly at him, her eyes wide. Eragon continued to explain, "I had a dream about Murtagh and can't seem to get it off my mind." He thought he would mention the mist but Valour started talking.

"_All_ of them?" Valour asked curtly. She seemed to be angered, her eyes flashed dangerously. "You have to know that they are the things that feed off of others energy, conjure dark spirits, and control things that you or I will never understand?"

Eragon opened his mouth again but she cut him off.

"Some of it's _evil_ - _dark_ magic – the _darkest_ there is and using it is the _epitome_ of evil. Do you want to kill for power?"

Eragon shook his head, remembering the last time he had pulled power from his surroundings.

"Do you want to draw your magic from spirits that may possibly _kill_ you?" Her tone was serious and she looked at him, her eyes full of concern. "It's treading on dangerous water. Things the Grey Folk would never do. Some of it's not safe and I don't want to taint you with it. People have gone mad in the quest for power."

Eragon's eyebrows furrowed, a million thoughts on what to say but she answered the question that he was going to ask, as if she had heard it in his head.

"I'll teach you in good time, and you will have to progress. I can teach you the basics, but I don't think you want to border on the line of becoming a Shade. Staying true to your human soul will suit you best," Valour speculated, eyeing him wearily with a grin upon her visage. "Sorry to bite your head off, but this magic isn't to be taken lightly."

Eragon nodded in understanding. Now he thought he would ask her, "What was that mist around you just a moment ago? Was it magic?"

"Yes. Magic, and yes, the secret kind. To some people it's not so secret. Sorcerers use it differently, but we are able to take advantage of it with our power. I was practicing drawing magic from spirits. Do you ever store magic in the hilt of your sword?" Valour asked, seemingly as a random question.

Eragon responded with a nod.

She held out her hand with the silvery palm and a mist floated above it. However, she didn't whisper a thing, she looked as if she was using magic nonverbally. He stared at her, wide eyed. "It's sort of like that. You can use the power conjured from the spirits around us to do anything. To start a fire. _Brisingr_!" Valour commanded.

The mist floated higher over her palm and shot out at her bedpost, lighting the wooden knob ablaze the moment 'Brisingr came out of her mouth'. She whispered the words to control the fire and the wood kept burning.

"Won't that drain you of your power?" Eragon asked. Controlling the burn of fire was one of the hardest things to do in magic.

Grinning, Valour shook her head. "By conjuring spirits to do my deeds, they are the ones being drained of power, not me. Hence, one of the things that should remain secret."

Eragon nodded in understanding and held out his palm. "A spirit? _How_ do you conjure a spirit?"

"How do you transfer your power?" Valour asked rolling her eyes. "_Adurna_!" The fire on the bedpost flickered out and hissed. "Just reach out with your mind and tackle a spirit, they feel like a soulless life-form in the air. When you tackle them, you will hear nothing, and only see their colour. Beware of it if it is black and approach a spirit cautiously."

Eragon closed his eyes and focused. He noticed that there was _something_ floating in front of him. He felt this in the woods when he was searching through the life forms in his meditation, but he didn't realize what it was. This felt like a human but it was empty, no thoughts, no soul, nothing. His mind advanced on it, hearing the buzzing of tones of bugs throughout the city around him, and the voices of people still awake in the castle. When he reached the spirit, his vision became pink, and all around him turned calm.

"Got it," he said sucking in a breath.

"Now pull it with you," Valour calm voice urged.

For some reason, this felt wrong, pulling energy from the air like capturing something dead and using it, but he pulled at it. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pink mist floating over his palm.

"Congratulations, you just conjured your first spirit," Valour said opening her palm and producing a blue mist that glowed and floated around her. "It's very easy once you get used to it. It's like using the energy of death to do your bidding…"

He stared at the pink mist and sighed. _The things that should remain secrets._ Using the energy from the spirits of death to do your bidding, and it truly did seem wrong… now he knew why the elves never used it. Because elves respected life. Even in death.


	10. Mistrust

**_Author's Note: _** _Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys have been awesome and supportive:_

_given-inside: Thank you so very much! Saphira and Emril? Hmmm..._

_Drowning the Flame (formerly DevilSister): You really don't have to apologize but thank you! And don't worry about the flame - I actually find them amusing. LOL! I'm glad you like my fic._

_C.T. Eleczko: It takes time to have people understand new characters so that's why it seems rather slow. It will pick up. Thank you so much! Oh, and yes, Valour is rather interesting... there is indeed something more._

_Flame Rising: Try me. LOL!_

_And lastly to my readers - thank you so much for reading this! I hope you're enjoying it! Please review and again, enjoy!_

_**Even In Death**_

_By: Anda Faith_

The weather had cleared and the sun shone bright in the sky. The training courtyard echoed with the sound of men sparring. Loud scrapes of metal, the soft twang of a bow, and the stab of a spear against the target. Eragon leaned against the open doorway, scanning the yard for a sparring partner.

_You promise to fly later?_

Searching, he spotted Jersey and Vivyen battling with blunts near the archery range.

_Aye, I'll keep my word. I long for the sky, Saphira._

His eyes landed on Malry and Valour just a mere spear throw away, in the midst of a duel. There was no way that one could miss them being the only two in the yard who were girls. Valour was very prominent, clad in Varden-made lace. Eragon grinned and walked toward them. Valour seemed to spot him as she dodged one of Malry's stabs.

Malry stepped past Valour, swinging her sword toward Eragon. Quickly whispering, "_Geuloth du Knifr!_" he blocked the blow in shock that she would attack him so suddenly.

"Glad you could make it," Malry said trying to twist the sword out of his hands. She was very strong for a human, but not strong enough for him. He pulled away and attacked, using his sheath to block Valour who swung at him as well.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked. It was insane, battling two people at once! Malry attacking Valour, attacking Eragon, who was attacking Malry. A real challenge!

Valour dodged his sheath and lunged forward, keeping Malry's blade at bay with her own sheath. "You must admit that it keeps you on your toes," she replied, ducking the thrust of his blade.

Malry tried twisting his sheath from him with her own and acknowledged, "You have very muscled wrists, Shadeslayer." She pulled away, stabbing at Valour. Eragon parried both of their hits, mustering all the strength he could.

They danced around each other for quite sometime, Eragon felt as if he was slowly gaining dominance, but it was hard fighting them. Malry was one of the strongest he had ever fought and Valour wasn't much less skilled. Sometimes they would gang up on him, and he felt hopeless, almost being knocked to the ground by their harsh jabs. Until one of them posed an attack on the other, then the battle separated.

He received a large welt from Valour's sheath as he blocked their attack on him with both his weapons. He utilized his sheath for protection as much as his blade! Malry delivered a piercing attack on him, locking swords. He twisted his blade and Malry's sword went flying, making her fall to the ground. Eragon felt a swell of pride but it was quelled as Valour's sheath met with Edoc'sil. Valour pointed her blade at the Malry.

"_Dead_, go fetch your weapon," she said breathlessly. Malry glared at her and walked off toward her sword. Eragon pulled away and she met his attack with fervor.

"You're gifted with the sword, Shur'tugal," he said when their blades tangled again. He could see that she was definitely trained by the same person as Murtagh. Her technique was very similar to his.

Valour grinned. "As are you, Shadeslayer." She pulled away with a loud scrape of metal on metal and twirled around him, using her sheath to block his next attack. She swung at him with her blade and he met it with his sheath. Their arms shook against the opposing weight but neither gave up.

Eragon leaned toward her, effectively pushing her to take a step back, but she still held on strong. Their blades suddenly went flying and Eragon stared at Valour, sheaths still in their hands. _Magic?_ He thought worriedly, hoping she didn't want to continue the battle that way. If she did, he was not so sure if he would conquer.

He didn't have time to thinkand further as Valour swung at him, her sheath cut through the air. Eragon blocked it, still a little distracted about where Edoc'sil had disappeared to. Valour swung her sheath toward the back of his knee, in an attempt to trip him, but he was quick to act, and grabbed it just as he tumbled to the ground, pulling Valour down.

Yanking her sheath from his grip she seated herself on her knees, asking tiredly, "Do you think we can call it a draw?"

Eragon nodded and sat up, his eyes searching for where his sword went to. "Where did our swords go…?" he asked, then noticed Malry standing just a few feet away with both their swords in her hands.

Malry let out an entertained chortle. "I wondered what would happen if I took them away, I didn't think you would _continue with your **sheaths**_!"

Valour grabbed her sword from Malry and got to her feet, swinging her blade at the Dragon Slayer. She blocked Valour's blow with Edoc'sil unexpectedly, and added in her own blade, Goliath. Valour ducked the hit, scraping swords with her opponent.

Acting swiftly, she kicked Edoc'sil out of Malry's grasp and stabbed at the Dragon Slayer. Malry was knocked to the ground and Valour held the blade to her throat. "You're holding back, Malry."

Malry rolled her eyes and pushed the blade away. "I'm not holding back."

Eragon stood and picked his blade off the ground. "She seems very skilled to me," Eragon commented, staring at the two.

Malry got to her feet. "Thank you, I think you are as well." Valour handed her Goliath. "Did you name that yet?" Malry asked the female Dragon Rider.

"My sword has a name," Valour said, pointing to the etched symbol in the green blade that was a darker green than Malry's. "It name is _Celobra_."

"Honor?" Eragon asked, staring at the sword and wondering who it's previous owner was. He wondered who the previous owner of his sword was but there was no way of knowing unless they took them to Rhunon in Ellesmera. He almost felt guilty about the fact that Rhunon didn't know that her swords still existed in the house of Dragon Slayers...

"I don't feel very honorable carrying it," Valour said, sheathing the dull blade. "It fits me better than most, but I have not earned, nor inherited it, and thus it does not make it mine."

Eragon laughed bitterly. "Inherited sword…" he said with distain, thinking of Murtagh and Zar'roc. He missed Zar'roc, the blade he valiantly slayed Durza with. While Edoc'sil was a very nice replacement, the memories that he carried with Zar'roc will forever be with him. Now, the sword was in the hands of Murtagh! The traitor…

"Zar'roc would have been yours," Malry said as if she had just realized it. "A crimson blade for a sapphire Dragon? That's not a match, but that sword would have been yours."

Valour shook her head. "You're mistaken, Marly," she opposed. "That sword is rightfully Murtagh's as he is Morzan's eldest."

Eragon's eyes narrowed toward her. "But I've done more with Zar'roc than Murtagh – good has come from the sword 'Misery' because of me," he retorted, slightly vexed by her opinion.

She looked at him apologetically. "I know, and I'm sorry to say, but it is true. It is his inheritance."

Eragon stayed silent. It was true, he just wanted to avoid that part of it. However, Zar'roc was taken from Morzan by Brom, then Brom died, and the sword became his. Hence, it was in a way _his_ inheritance…. not Murtagh's.

"Dras'Leona!" Malry exclaimed loudly, knocking him out of his reverie. "I've met _him_. Murtagh, he's that-"

"Yes, Malry, he is," Valour interrupted quickly, her eyes wide.

Eragon stared between the two of them. Malry on the verge of laughter, Valour looking very nervous. His consciousness felt their strong emotions. "What are you two on about?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing but another pub story," Valour said rolling her eyes. "Malry met Murtagh in a pub."

"You were there as well!" Malry added. "And might I say you were rath-"

"No, I was 'rather' _nothing_, I was helping him gather information on the Ra'zac," Valour explained looking up at the azure sky where a pair of Dragons circled over them.

_Impatient Saphira?_ Eragon asked in his mind.

_We have finished our lesson early, and decided to find you, little ones. _

The sparring soldiers scattered across the courtyard quickly when they spotted the Dragons above, closing in to land. Emril seemed to have grown a great bit since the last time Eragon had saw him. With grace, the Dragons landed folding their wings. Everyone in the courtyard stared in awe at the beautiful creatures. Some men bowed while others remained still, as if entranced by the Dragon's prescience.

_Enjoying the attention? _Eragon asked sarcastically as he hopped on a smug looking Saphira. He glance over at Emril, who blew a smoke ring around Malry. Valour peered at him from the back of her Dragon. _I think they are in a demanding mood today… _he heard her voice in his mind.

_Are you ready, little one? _Saphira asked. Eragon gripped one of the hand holds on the saddle as she took off into the air with a powerful gust of her wings. The feeling of being weightless made him at ease. He flattened against her back as she picked up her pace, diving and twirling in an intricate pattern.

Saphira straightened out and flew slower. _Can you stand? _Saphira asked. Eragon let go of the hand grips.

_It's a possibility, _Eragon thought as he tried it, feeling for his balance. He remained planted on the saddle, she was flying at the right speed so not to throw him off.

Saphira turned. He looked down upon the vast city Surda. Near the city walls were the houses of the poor, and a main road that led to the castle, lined with shops. At the edge of the city where King Orrin's castle stood, the houses of the nobles surrounded it. And behind the castle lay a large wooded area that seemed to go on forever.

_Do you see Valour anywhere? _Eragon asked, reaching his mind out to find her. She was near, he sensed, he just didn't know how near. Clouds swirled around him, releasing their condensation, but it wasn't enough to soak him.

Saphira dipped down below the clouds and Eragon staggered to stay standing. He regained balance, holding his arms out. _Warn me the next time you're going to do that, _he thought.

_Sorry, I forgot you were still standing._

Eragon noticed Emril flying just behind them, his powerful wings thrusting in stride with Saphira's, and increasing. Valour was laying flat on her stomach against the Dragon's neck, holding onto one of his spikes for support.

_We were fitted with armor today, _Saphira told him. Eragon sat and took hold of a hand grip as she dived. _Horst and Roran will be assisting the ironsmith in making it._

_Oh, really?_

_Yes, Roran was looking for you as well. He thought you would be in the Dragonhold. _Eragon felt a slight sense of guilt about not having a lot of time to spend with his 'brother' because of his training.

_I'm going to have to go see him, I've been very busy well… you know._

Saphira looked back at him. _I think Oromis would be proud, you are in a way, continuing your training – even though it may not be him teaching you. _

Eragon nodded. _She knows a lot more about magic than I do, maybe not the basics – I know more than her about the easy things. The way Galbatorix taught her must have been much different from my training…_

_I'd be weary of her still, Eragon. _

_Why be? She's teaching me everything she knows and would be one of the last people I would expect to betray me, Saphira. She swore it herself._

_She may not betray you in battle but I feel your fondness for her. _Saphira noted._ You find her form desirable. _

Eragon felt a wave of uncomfortable embarrassment wash over him as they flew beneath a cloud. _I have not acted on those emotions, Saphira. I'll admit that I'm fond of her but- _

_And it would prove no good to pursue her. While I do see more hope with this one than Arya svit-kona, she reminds me of nightshade. _Saphira responded thoughtfully.

_Nightshade? _Eragon's brow furrowed. _How so?_

_Nightshade, the beautiful, yet very poisonous plant. _

_And Valour is reminiscent of nightshade? _Eragon asked confusedly. _She is not a poison, Saphira! She is a friend. _

_She is a friend to the Varden, but I would ask her for a few memories before any further judgment._

_What are you not telling me? _Eragon asked angrily. _Did she say something?_

_You should figure it out on her own, _Saphira said, _it should be blatantly obvious. Her mind is ridden with ponderings of what I am trying to explain to you._

_All I see is a brick wall in her mind. And nothing from your vague explanations. _Eragon thought dryly, looking over to Valour, who was now upon Emril's saddle. He sighed.

_Land, Saphira, I need to talk with her._

_You aren't going to do anything foolish…_

_Your mistrust in her is foolish, Saphira._

_I don't mistrust her, I'm just warning you. _Saphira took a nosedive toward the ground, plummeting quickly, her wings flat against her bodice. Eragon held on, not expecting such a quick descent as the wind rushed past his ears. With a gentle flap of her wings, Saphira landed gently in the Dragonhold.

_What are you trying to warn me about?_

Saphira blew a smoke ring around him in response as he dismounted onto the ground of the Dragonhold. It was similar to a horsebarn, but it had a hole in the ceiling and was a large round room without stalls. Eragon realized they had built it up much more from when the last time he had stayed there. It reminded him of the inside of a tower.

_Thump!_

Emril landed next to them and Eragon ambled over to Valour. "We need to talk," he said in a serious tone. Her eyes gazed down at him worriedly.

"What is it?" she asked as she leapt off Emril's saddle. Their Dragons went for a drink, both observing the conversation between their Rider's.

"Are you keeping anything from me?" Eragon asked plainly, his eyes narrowed.

Valour seemed surprised by his question, and shook her head. "I have nothing more to tell you than what you already know. What would bring up this sudden mistrust, Argetlam?" she asked formally.

Eragon straightened up, taken aback. It wasn't like her to call him 'Argetlam', it sent a small wave of shock through him. Eragon swallowed a lump in his throat and sighed. "I don't _mistrust_ you, I…" he chose his words carefully. "I needed to confirm that you had no more secrets."

Her amber eyes observed him with a sense of apprehension. Eragon reached forward with his mind, feeling that apprehension, and he grasped at it. If only he could get past…

Valour glared and he was torn from her mind with a powerful jolt. He blinked, feeling a bit dazed from entering her consciousness. She avoided direct eye contact as she spoke, "I refuse to let you sort through my mind for those secrets."

"_Why_ won't you allow me too?" Eragon asked in a tone a bit angrier than he meant.

_Eragon, you should have asked for-_

_What's done, is done, Saphira, _he retorted. _I cannot take it back._

He heard Saphira snort in response.

"There are things that you should never see, Eragon," Valour said softly, walking over to the door of the Dragonhold. "For the sake of Alagaesia, you may be determined to be my enemy if you see them."

Eragon withheld his frustration. "What knowledge are you trying to protect, _Valour_?" he asked tersely, not believing his own ears.

Valour's hand lingered on the handle of the door. "Knowledge of things that you don't need to know. Now, I already oathed that I would never betray you and I refuse swear any _more_ oaths to make you believe my trust. My trust is not something I offer willingly to _anybody_."

She pushed open the door, letting a stream of light trickle in as she turned, giving him one last fleeting glance. "You should consider yourself lucky."

With that, she walked out of the dragonhold, leaving him in to stare angrily at the closed door. Eragon glanced over at Saphira. _I **feel** that her intentions are good, but her **words**! Her words raise suspicion… _He kicked a hay bale in frustration.

_She said an oath in the ancient language to never betray us. But can't you see, Eragon?_

Eragon remained silent, staring at his dragon questioningly. Saphira stood proudly in front of him. _She is keeping something from you._

Eragon sighed. _And you're not going to tell me? _He asked her angrily and she stared at him with one of her giant sapphire eyes.

_Haven't you kept things from her, Eragon? _Saphira asked, raising a scaly eyebrow at him.

_I keep them from her because I must. She cannot know of Oromis… and I haven't told her about other things, **Murtagh** seems to have filled her in on my whole history… _he bitterly thought, glaring at the ground.

_Murtagh is the whole reason why she won't let you into her mind. _

Eragon looked up at Saphira inquiringly, his blue eyes surveying her. _I don't see why he's even relevant to letting me see her memories. She dislikes him almost as much as I despise the traitor, why would she not let me into her mind **because** of him?_

Saphira blew a smoke ring around him, seeming to be amused.

_Because she's protecting him._


	11. House Haldthin

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys have been awesome and supportive! And thank you to all my readers! I hope you enjoy! Please review?

NOTE: Something was wrong with the posting last week and I completely don't know why - for some reason this chapter was posted last week... even though this chapter was posted. I'm so very very sorry - it's all fixed... I hope you enjoy! Sorry so much for the inconvenience but I suggest you read chapter 10... maybe you'll understand this chapter better - I'm really sorry. - Anda

_**Even In Death**_

_By: Anda Faith_

"Saphira said you were looking for me?" Eragon asked, leaning against the open door of the blacksmith shop where he was told that Roran was working at.

Roran immediately stopped hammering on a piece of metal that looked like a spearhead and peered up at him. "Eragon. Aye, I was looking for you." He set down his hammer and wiped his soot covered face with a rag. "I wanted to tell you before it was announced but, you've been so busy with… _Valour_," his tone seemed joking and playful.

Eragon stiffened when he heard that name and gave a curt nod. "My studies will never end Roran. What is it that you have to tell me?" he asked, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Katrina and I will be wed in a fortnight," Roran said with a wide grin.

Smiling, Eragon chuckled. "I was wondering when you two would marry. I'm sure Uncle Garrow would be proud of the man you've become."

Roran seemed to swell with pride. "The both of us." He paused and grinned. "So, how about some tea? Gertrude and Katrina have some ready in the kitchen."

They walked out of the smiths shop to a quaint little house a stones throw away. The street they lived on was just off Surda's main street and was surrounded by various shops and houses of similar nature. Katrina was sweeping the front step and put aside her broom when she saw the two of them walking down the road. "I was wondering when you would come visit us," she said to Eragon.

Eragon apologized and she hugged him, letting them through the door. Inside, the house was cozy, it was an open house with two bed chambers. A kitchen was to one side of the house and a study with a dining room filled the rest. Gertrude was near the fire, taking the teakettle off. Horst was lounging in one of the dining room chairs.

"Good to see you, Eragon," Horst said warmly, gesturing him to sit. "What brings you into these parts?"

"Do I need an excuse to visit?" Eragon asked. "I was wondering how you all were doing." He politely sat and Gertrude poured him a cup of tea as Roran pulled out a chair from the dining room table for Katrina, like a gentleman.

"We are all fine," Gertrude said, pouring Roran a cup. "Baldor is working under the master of weaponry for King Orrin and Albriech is training to become a soldier."

Eragon grinned, thinking about the soldiers. "Tell him to watch out for Malry then," he said and a chuckle spread around the table.

Glancing at them confusedly, Eragon asked, "What's so funny?" He took a sip of his tea, as Horst leaned forward in his seat.

"Miss. Malry is the one he's been training with – we've heard plenty of her, o'course." Horst sat back and drank his tea.

"Albriech says she's a Dragon Slayer, is that true?" Gertrude asked with inquisitive eyes, taking a seat next to Horst.

Eragon shrugged. "She's related to them, but she hasn't slayed any Dragon's herself," he explained, taking another sip of tea. "I'm glad to hear that your sons are doing well here."

"So, how have _you_ been?" Horst asked brightly. "I'm sure you've been busy."

Nodding, Eragon sighed regretfully, thinking about how long it had been since he had talked to his friends from Carvahall at this length. "I've been training, studying, and yes, I've been busy, but I should have come to see you all sooner."

Roran waved it off with his hand. "You have your duty being a Dragon Rider. I have to admit that the thought of you being a Dragon Rider itself is still shocking no matter how many times I say it."

Eragon gave a weak smile.

"I've seen the Dragons," Horst said. "Beautiful as a gem, they are. I've seen the lass that rides the green Dragon – Valour – did she come from the land of the elves?"

Eragon shook his head, a slight frown forming on his face. At the moment, he wanted to get away from her, and yet, here he was having a conversation about her! "No, she's from Uru'baen," he said trying not to sound too terse as he spoke.

Roran chuckled. "Every time we're invited to sup with Lady Nasuada, I've seen you eye her, cousin. If I didn't kno-"

"You don't know any better, Roran," Eragon interrupted, reading what he was going to say. "I am not pursuing her, either." Roran cocked an eyebrow at him and the corners of Katrina's mouth twisted into a grin.

As the table fell silent, Eragon got up, he wanted to run out of the house, but refrained, keeping his calm. He didn't mean to be so stiff with Roran. "Well, I'm sorry to leave you all so soon, but I think I should go. It was nice talking to you all and the tea was delicious," he said, bowing to them, feeling very out of place. He was used to bowing every time that he left a room.

They all bid their adieus and he left more hastily than he meant to. Eragon ambled down the streets toward the castle, trying to avoid the public eyes watching him from the houses and shops. He felt very inhuman all of a sudden. He had spent so long in Ellesmera, he even adapted to the formality of their culture. He bowed to his fellow villagers! And then, it didn't help living in a castle, formality was everything. Valour was a princess… and he had spent too much time around her and her politeness. Malry and King Orrin's soldiers were the closest people he came to that were commoners, save for Roran and Katrina when they supped with them. No wonder he acted so formal all the time…

Sighing, Eragon walked up the castle steps and pulled open the doors. _Saphira? _

_Yes, little one?_

_I believe I have forgotten who I was. _

He walked toward the courtyard to get some more sparring in before sunset. _You are a Dragon Rider, Eragon._

_I know I'm a Dragon Rider. I miss my friends from Carvahall, but so much has changed and I've changed and I feel so-_

_I sensed you were uncomfortable around them, yes. _

_Roran and Katrina are getting married. _Eragon thought, changing the subject.

_I know, he told me._

Eragon stiffened when he felt a presence behind him, a familiar one, but he couldn't place it. Their magic was so familiar, he knew he had felt it before. He reached out… and grasped for – nothing. _Who was that?_ They must have turned down a corridor because the magic faded slowly, trickling away from him. _I don't know who that was._

_Don't ask me, I wasn't the one trying to breech someone's brain…_

Opening the doors to the sparring field, Eragon snorted. _Are you never going let me forget my incident with Valour? I'm through dealing with her…_

_But she has much more to teach you. _

_I know how to conjure a spirit, thank you. It shouldn't be that hard to practice on my own for a few days. I know all the words Galbatorix discovered. I-_

_You are stubborn if you won't forgive her for not letting her into her mind. How would you like it if someone wanted into your mind and placed mistrust on you because of it?_

_I don't mistrust her! I just don't like it – I sense her intentions are honorable, but actions and words are much stronger than intentions, Saphira… _Eragon drew Edoc'sil and stared to spar with an imaginary partner.

He thrust forward, lunging. _You should apologize. _

_No, _Eragon thought as he swung his dulled sword around to his side in a flourish, just as he had seen Murtagh do many times, as well as Valour… He twisted Edoc'sil forward, exchanging blows with his invisible partner. _I don't want to apologize. She should apologize to me for not letting me into her mind. Why would you say she's protecting Murtagh? _

_Because she is._

_And you aren't going to tell me. _

_It's not in my place to tell you, Eragon. _

Eragon blocked his mind from her and muttered, "Stubborn Dragon." underneath his breath as he side swiped at his invisible partner. _Fine then,_ he thought, after opening his mind back up to her again.

_Clang!!_

Eragon had to blink twice as Edoc'sil met another's blade and he grinned when he saw the owner.

"Arya svit-kona," he breathed in slight surprise.

She thrust her elfin sword at him and he avoided it, meeting her blade again. "I was wondering how your training was going, Eragon vodhr," Arya said with a nod.

Their blades scraped together. "Also," she continued, "Lady Nasuada has a message she wanted me to deliver."

Eragon ducked a blow to the head and parried. "What is the message?" he asked, lunging forward. Arya blocked Edoc'sil and a faint grin appeared on her face.

"We have word from Ellesmera," she said and Eragon's eyes widened. If they had word form Ellesmera about something, it had to be serious.

He straightened up and pulled back from the fight. Arya relented as well. "Has something happened, Arya svit-kona? Were they attacked?" he asked wearily.

Arya grin broadened. "No, my Queen is sending her finest spell weavers and swordhands to help the Varden defeat the Empire."

Eragon stared blankly at her. Knowing that it had been many years since an elf other than Arya had set foot out of the Du Waldenvarden.

"The house of Haldthin will be joining us," Arya said nodding once.

"Will," Eragon started slowly, thinking, "Vanir be joining us?"

"Aye, Vanir will be coming."


	12. Maps

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you all so very much! I'm glad that you like this! Thanks to both my readers and my reviewers, you guys are great. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

_**Even In Death**_

_By: Anda Faith_

"Where's Valour?" Malry asked at breakfast, porridge dripping from her mouth. "I haven't see her for a couple of days…"

Eragon looked up at her raising an eyebrow as she licked the porridge from her lips. For the past couple days he had been out riding Saphira or sparring and practicing his archery in the courtyard. "I've seen her no more than you have."

Malry narrowed her eyes. "You two have a row?" she asked with a smirk.

Shaking his head, Eragon went back to his porridge, planning to spend some time in the library looking for books on spirits since he had to practice. With or without the help of Valour.

Not much to his surprise, that very person was at the library. He passed the table she was working at without a second look. He sensed her emotions and grinned, feeling that she noticed him. His eyes searched over the scroll titles on one of the shelves and he noticed that all of the maps of Alageasia were missing. Furrowing his brow, he turned around and noticed Valour's piles of scrolls. The one she had laid out in front of her seemed to be a floor plan of some sort.

In curiosity, Eragon walked up behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"You might want to sneak up behind me more loudly next time," she said in a sarcastic tone, not looking up from the map, "I don't think they heard you in the corridor."

Eragon's brows raised and he walked around her. "Why are you so interested in maps all of a sudden?" he asked, avoiding her comment.

Valour glanced up, surveying him with her amber eyes. "It will come in handy when I must fight in battle. Or have to slit Galbatorix's throat myself…" She pushed the map scroll toward him.

Eragon gave her a fleeting look before resting his eyes on the map in front of him. He nearly gasped, but stopped himself before it came out. "This is a map of Arget'baen…" he muttered, knowing very well that Arget'baen was the castle in Uru'baen, but he had never seen a map of it anywhere. Especially in this detail, his blue orbs gazed along a secret passage into the _Grind abr Skulblaka_ from the outside walls, he guessed that to be the tower where the Dragon's were kept.

Valour slid the map in front of her and rolled it up. "Where did you get that?" Eragon asked suspiciously, wanting to see more of the map.

Looking up at him with and innocent visage, she grinned. "I stole it from the archives in Arget'bean before I left," she said, standing and returning some of the map scrolls to the shelves. "I sense your mistrust, Eragon."

"Saphira says you're protecting Murtagh," Eragon told her outright. Valour whirled around, a golden eyebrow arched. He could sense an air of magic reverberating off of her.

His mind felt as if it were being attacked at all angles, a sharp stinging sensation erupted behind his eyes and he blinked, feeling her prodding. It was like a knife stabbing at his head. He fought her back, trying to shove her away, remembering Malry's song quickly, he focused on it, closing his eyes tight as a wave of pain wracked his brain:

_When the glass is full, _

_Drink up! Drink up!_

_It may be the las…._

She pulled away and his shoulders sagged in relief. "What did you do that for?" Eragon asked angrily.

Valour smirked and picked her scrolls up off the table. "You're strong, Eragon, but you may not be strong enough…" she said with a harsh chuckle, brushing past him on her way out of the library.

Glaring at the shelf in front of him, Eragon let out a low growl in the back of his throat. _So she's testing me now? _He thought with an angry sigh. He walked toward the book shelf and looked for scrolls on spirits.

_She was a bit to… harsh with that. It wasn't too pleasant. _Saphira's voice sounded in his head.

_I wonder how she got that map, most castle archives are guarded heavily._ He thought, pulling out a parchment roll on spirits. He skimmed the first few lines and rolled it back up. _There is nothing in here save for information on a sorcerer's workings of a spirit. _

_I wouldn't think that the way Galbatorix uses spirits would be in any scroll. _Saphira told him with a slight smugness about her.

Eragon turned around and walked out of the library. _Fine, I'll just go practice it myself. _He held his palm up and focused his mind on a spirit. It felt as if he was using a different frequency every time he searched for a spirit. _Of course, _he mused bitterly, _the frequency is death._

Capturing the spirit, he pulled it with him and a blue mist floated over his gedwey ignasia that emitted a silver glow. He tried harder to conjure a second one, as he had seen Valour do many times. A green mist mingled with the blue and Eragon felt a swell of pride.

_That was pretty easy – I wonder how many I can hold onto._

_You're doing much better, but I still don't like this sorcery. _Saphira praised, adding her opinion.

"**_What are you doing_**?" he heard an angry voice from behind him and turned around, the mist dissipating slightly as he moved.

"Arya, I," Eragon started, looking down at the mist. "I'm…"

Her green eye sparkled violently, narrowed, and the angles of her face set in an angry stance. "Your conjuring spirits," she said stiffly. "I know well what you are doing. It's _fools_ magic. Do you know how dangerous it is?"

Eragon let the mist dissipate and swallowed nervously, not answering her, and not knowing how to answer her. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Valour taught you this?" Arya asked shaking her head, seeming to be in disgust.

"Yes," Eragon admitted. "It's a source of energy that Galbatorix-"

"Galbatorix is a fool," Arya interrupted. "Only a fool uses fools magic. I wouldn't use it again if I were you."

"You're afraid of it," he accused uncertainly.

If possible, Arya's gaze hardened further. "No," she said sharply. "Just of what it does."

Before Eragon had time to say another word, she walked past him with a seemingly disappointing glance back at him. _Just when things were peaceful amongst us, they have to go completely wrong… _he thought, walking towards the courtyard to vent some frustration on his sparring skills.

_She is right, _Saphira's voice echoed in his conscience. _What if you accidentally become a Shade? _

_I won't, sorcerers can't tackle a spirit and see it's form and colour. That's why they become Shades, they accidentally use a dark spirit. _Eragon responded. _That's what Valour said to me and it makes sense._ He felt a nagging sensation in the back of his mind, like someone was trying to get in. He imagined a brick wall and put it up with force.

_Who is it? _

_I think someone might be scrying me… _Eragon thought confusedly. He felt as if he were being watched, but how would the scryer get into his mind? _That doesn't make sense. _

Suddenly, he felt his feet lock up, implanted to the floor. Eragon's eyes widened as he kept the block on his mind strong, muttering, "_Brakka du vanyali sem hauildar eka!_"

The magic drew a bit of his strength as he moved his feet and looked around, cautiously. Eragon held up his palm with the gedwey ignasia shining brightly. Down the corridor, he saw the spellcaster and glared.

"What are you doing?"


	13. Better Off Dead

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you all so very much - once again, I'm sorry about the chapter mix up. My cousin has been messing with my files lately, but for sure - this is the correct chapter. Anyway, thanks to all my readers! You guys are great! Please, please review?

_**Even In Death**_

_By: Anda Faith_

Eragon quelled the emotion of rage that welled up inside of him, taking a deep breath. Valour approached him, her Varden-made lace garment sweeping the ground as a deep azure mist danced around her form like a swirl of smoke rising and falling in the air.

"I overheard your conversation," she said simply, making no move to attack, however, Eragon prepared for it. Valour continued, "As for what I am doing, I was wondering if you would use your new knowledge. However, I thought wrong."

"I'm weary of that knowledge still and I'm not as practiced," Eragon said, not putting down any defenses. "Efficient words in the ancient language, I'll use certainly, but I'm not too keen on using death to do what I want." But he knew that he had to use that power to defeat Galbatorix…

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and her eyes narrowed in his direction, he could sense a bit of curiousness about her. "A person's imprint on the world holds energy," Valour said. "The person no longer needs that power; why not make use of it?"

"It's wrong," Eragon said, avoiding her gaze. He knew that her kind of magic was wrong, the way that she used spirits was bordering on Necromancy! That was the worst and most baneful form of magic in all of Alagaesia.

"_Thrysta vindr,_" he heard her say softly and Eragon quickly commanded, "_Letta_." stopping the spell in its tracks, without much energy. The hues of their blue magic mingled and dissipated into the air.

"Good, you're quick, but you know that will drain you, Shur'tugal," Valour commented with a chuckle.

"Are you mocking me?" Eragon asked, taken aback.

A golden spark shot at and he was pushed to the ground, feeling pressure of the wind being knocked out of him. _She didn't say a word! _Eragon thought in surprise as he glared and got to his feet, wincing when he felt pain shoot up his spine. He sucked in a breath and felt relief as air filled his lungs. Spells went through his mind that he wanted to throw at her, but none that would kill her…

Just as he uttered, "_Methinae_." A shield of white light burst in front of Valour, absorbing the spell hungrily when the two powers connected.

"When you use spirits to do your will, you don't have to say what you are going to do aloud," Valour said before a ball of blinding hot light shot toward him from her palm.

Eragon anticipated it whispering, "_Skolir_!" The spell only drained him slightly, but he could feel his power fading.

"Do you find challenging others with magic… _amusing_?" Eragon asked in annoyance. She was obviously attempting to give him a lesson at the same time as dueling him! It caused his fury to bubble as he spoke his next attack, "_Slytha_!"

"_Letta_!" Valour countered, shaking her head. "Magic isn't amusing to me. You need to realize that if you come up against Murtagh or Galbatorix, they will _win_! I know you and your elfin skewed views of magic are set. But if you think that you'll conquer them with the little knowledge you possess now, then you might as well as offer yourself up to the King as a Forsworn." She paused and let out a sigh as the mist around her fell, disappearing when it touched the ground. "If you gave yourself to the King, I would be better off dead."

Eragon stepped back, his hand still posed to block and attack despite the fact that she had let her guard down. "I already know what I must do, _Valour_," he said. "However, with the 'magic' that you use, why would you be _dead_?"

Valour bit her lip, and avoided his gaze. "Because if you were captured, and taught further by Galbatorix in magic, you and your power would be unstoppable. Especially if he gained control over you," she explained. "You are strong, Eragon. With your strength, the King could create a monster. If you go into battle without having me show you the ins and outs of his knowledge, you will face this fate."

Eragon stared blankly at her. She had just commented on his strength, and offered to teach him further, despite his weariness. Yet, he sensed a new emotion in her mind. Her intentions where good, but that new emotion he sensed was fear.

"If it's not too late, I apologize," Valour spoke, her golden eyes bore into his. "I won't let you into my mind, but you can't have all my secrets. And I'm sorry for prodding at you. I was, perhaps, a bit too harsh."

Digesting her words slowly, Eragon let his hand fall to his side. He let out a gust of breath and nodded once. "I apologize as well, Valour. You'll always have my trust."

A smiled made its way upon her lips. "I'm glad," she said lightly ambling past him.

Eragon stared at her, his visage showing clear confusion as he whirled around. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Valour glanced over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming? We have a lot of work to do! Your training will only pick up in pace from here."


	14. The Surprising Dragonslayer

**Even In Death**

"Is there a fifth?" Eragon heard Malry's voice shout as soon as he entered the training courtyard. She was standing with a steel blunt in her hands facing a group of soldiers. Her metal tipped boots were on her feet over her britches, and she now wore shin guards and gloves of chain meal. Her cuffs of green Dragon skin upon her wrists shone bright in the sun.

That was when she noticed him. "You up for a challenge, Shadeslayer?" Malry drawled, tossing her blunt aside and pulling out Goliath.

Eragon grinned and held up his palm with the gedwey ignasia, saying, "_Geuloth du Knifr!"_ dulling her sword. Quickly, he unsheathed Edoc'sil and dulled it, stepping into a fighting stance, at attention.

Malry was obviously waiting for his attack, but he wasn't going to attack first. They stared at each other. "Must I tempt you with witty words, Rider?" she provoked.

"I was waiting for you," Eragon replied, but she didn't even make a move.

Then, she rushed forward swinging her bladed. He stumbled backwards, almost losing balance to avoid her first hit, but blocking her second blow, and then attacking furiously. Edoc'sil sliced through the air, meeting hers with a piercing _clang_!

"Enguard?" she asked, raising he eyebrow as they fought blade on blade for dominance. He was surprised at her strength! It was much different from when she battled with him and Valour.

Eragon pulled back, scraping metal on metal, only to lunge forward. Malry parried and thrust Goliath in a fatal blow if the swords were sharp, only to be thwarted. He said, "You must have been-" _Clang_! "holding out on me, Slayer."

Malry tried to twist the blade from his hands. "I was merely observing your skill," she replied, their faces close, both using both hands, pressing blade to blade.

Eragon swallowed thickly as she tried to push him to the ground, but he was gaining strength. Malry pulled back on her blade and ducked to avoid the vicious swipe of his sword to the side of her head.

They circled each other, poised to attack – completely focused, although he could see a glint of mischievous humor in Malry's eyes. Eragon struck out, lunging low and knocking her to the ground. He grinned and stood up straight, but she took the opportunity of this moment of vulnerability to kick out at his legs, making him collapse next to her.

Malry rolled onto him, her weight pinned him down as she wrenched Edoc'sil from his grasp, twisting his wrist in the process. Swiftly, she held the blade to his neck. "I deem you _dead_, Shadeslayer," she said with a smirk.

As she rolled off him and got to her feet while Eragon stared at her, his blue eyes as wide as bolders. _She had won!_ She had beaten him fairly, and he almost couldn't believe it!

He stumbled into a standing position noticing that the soldiers seemed in shock as well, for he had beaten nearly every one of them during his training in the past. Not one had come close to even knocking him to the ground!

Malry held out her hand and he shook it. "That was quite the feat," Eragon said in prided tone, "you have earned more than just my respect."

She waved it off. "It was a stroke of luck, you nearly had me." Malry handed him Goliath and Edoc'sil and he sharpened them with a couple words. She smiled as he handed her blade back to her. The soldiers were now engaged into their own duels and no longer watching them. The sounds of the metal on metal scraping of their sparring struck through the courtyard.

"Valour's behind the third set of hedge in the targeting range," Malry said, eyeing him mirthfully.

"How did you know I was looking for her?" Eragon asked curiously.

Malry sheathed her sword shrugged. "You cannot hide anything from me. She also speaks of you, quite often."

Eragon observed her curiously. "She speaks of me? How so?" he asked trying to quell his intrigued tone.

"I will keep that to myself." Malry grinned mischievously. "I'll bid you adieu, and remember, _third_ _hedge_…" she said before ambling away toward the area where Jersey was battling Vivyen, in which Jersey seemed to be winning.

Eragon started toward the tall rows of hedge where the archery range was kept. _She would keep that to herself_ – why? What did Valour speak to her about him that was meant to remain a secret?

_More and more secrets abound about her._

Upon approaching the third hedge, a thick blanket of magic seemed to be surrounding him in the air. Spirits frolicked and swayed about, he could see some of their colours without even trying. From within the third hedge, Eragon encountered a thick cloud of mist, nearly suffocating him with its magic.

Suddenly an arrow shot toward him. "_Brisingr_!" he commanded, the words flying off his tongue like wildfire. The arrow burnt up before it reached him.

Valour stood in the mist with a handful of spears. He saw that a few arrows jutted harshly out of the bulls eyes of the two targets a hundred yards behind her. The mist rolled around her like fog, green and pink hues floating in the air. "Very good, Eragon, quick thinking," she commented.

"But you have no bow!" he pointed out upon seeing her quiver. "How can you shoot an arrow at me?"

Valour pulled three arrows from her quiver and whispered in the ancient language, "_Pierce the bulls eye._" The three arrows seemed to inhale the green mist around her as they shot, shattering a spear as it struck the bulls eye with amazing force.

"But," Eragon started, however she cut him off.

"You pull a spirit from the air, have it ready and push it to do your will," Valour explained before he asked. "Just like I have told you before. You transfer its power into the spell."

Valour held her silver palm over the ground, not saying a thing, but pink mist surrounded a spear as it rose.

"Also, use your mind to tell it what to do when you have captured it," she said with a smile, letting the spear fall. "In all honesty, I have no clue how to shoot a bow." She started walking toward him. "I was going to-" she stopped and peered around him.

"What is it?"

Eragon whirled round, sensing a new presence. He faced their intruder, a light haired guard he recognized to be Jersey's partner that guarded the throne room. "Lady Nasuada has told me to get you urgently; she has something important awaiting you in the throne room," he informed.

The two Riders shared a fleeting look of worry. Valour tromped toward the guard. "Do you know why, Aquils?" she asked.

The guard shook his head. "No, milady, I am just a messenger and have many more to deliver."

"You are dismissed," she said with a nod. Eragon followed her out of the courtyard and they wound through the corridors.

"He sounded dead serious, I hope we're not being invaded," she muttered. "That is the last thing we need."


	15. Plans

**Even In Death**

"I agree," Eragon said, "I don't think we could take on Galbatorix and Murtagh, even with how much of our training we have shared."

Valour chuckled nervously and her gown swished against the floor as they rounded a corner. "They wouldn't kill us, I don't believe," she started, "Galbatorix will not kill who he _needs_. He needs us to resurrect the Forsworn to have all of Alagaesia at his disposure, save for Du Weldenvarden."

"Why would he spare the elves?" Eragon asked as they reached the thorn room. Valour avoided his gaze.

"While he thinks the elves are cowards – truthfully, he's not too fond of them," she explained quickly before the ancient doors opened, yawning with movement. The two Riders entered, closing the doors behind them. Nasuada, Arya, Trianna, King Orrin, and Jormundur examined a map upon an old scrub wood table that was pulled in front of the throne.

"I think they're headed straight for us," Jormundur voiced in a worried tone, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"You're right," Trianna nodded with a sigh, pointing to something on the map of Alagaesia.

"What's wrong – what has happened?" Eragon asked worriedly. He rushed forward, and looked at the map where a series of pins and markings lined the aged parchment. He could hear Valour's footsteps behind him.

"Melain?" Valour asked. "Galbatorix's army is in Melain? I didn't know he was that close."

Nasuada gazed at the two riders. "A messenger spotted a great number of them in the city; it seems as if they have taken it over. Half of the village was burned to the ground."

"Just like Carvahall," Eragon said with a nod, remembering when he scryed his home village. The pit of his stomach dropped thinking that the people of _that_ city never escaped.

"He's looking for me," Valour pointed to Furnost, which was marked with a pin, "was this city attacked?"

"Our spies have said he sent troops to Furnost, but we have no word of it being attacked," Jormundur explained.

"Regardless of that, I suggest we get ready for attack if he's sent troops to Melain. Increase the guard on Surda, maybe call for backup. You said that the dwarves would help?" Valour asked uncertainly, her face looking weary.

"Dwarves? What would we need dwarves for?" Malry's voice entered the room. "Don't tell me we're going to battle?"

"Galbatorix's soldiers nearly destroyed Melain," Eragon said with sigh, he could feel Saphira listening in and allowed her complete access to his mind.

Malry's eyebrow rose as she gazed at the map. "Right, so Melain – hopeless city, but I don't think we should worry until they burn down Cithri. Or we could just attack _them_ – take them by surprise!"

"It would be easier if we had Uru'baen's sorcerers…" Valour said hopelessly.

Trianna scoffed. "Don't you have trust in us? We have quite a few-"

"That wasn't what I meant," Valour interrupted, "Uru'baen has Seithr Breoal, where Galbatorix has at least a thousand of Alageasia's finest sorcerers and sorceresses. While the Du Vangr Gata has amazing talent, we are outnumbered."

Eragon gulped. "Seithr Breoal?" Witch House. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that over a thousand magical beings were under Galbatorix.

"Why didn't you tell us of this before?" Nasuada threw Valour a harsh stare.

"I should have, but I didn't think of it," Valour said regretfully. "I apologize for my stupidity, my liege."

"I say we take Nar Garzvhog's tribe and ambush Uru'baen," Malry posed. "Galbatorix will never expect us to attack. With all his soldiers in the other cities, we will catch him with his guard down."

Eragon weighed the options in his mind. It did sound logical, but rather reckless. "I don't think I want to take on Galbatorix just yet, my training isn't-"

"But what if he attacks us tomorrow?" Valour asked him tersely. "Will you be ready?"

"I will have no choice!" Eragon replied exasperatedly, his eyes bored into hers. "You will be there to help."

Valour avoided his gaze. "And what of Murtagh? He will be at his side. Which will you fight? They will both be there, Galbatorix isn't an idiot."

Eragon searched his mind for an answer. "_Malry_, you wish to slay Shruikan?" Eragon asked, peering at the Dragon slayer over the map.

Malry grinned. "Are you saying I should take on Galbatorix myself while you Rider's take on Murtagh? I am not a pebble for you to throw! That is not my death wish - he would conquer _me_! I don't know any of the magic you know."

"But you could disarm him," Valour pointed out. "He doesn't know you exist. Galbatorix thought that Tornac was the last Dragon Slayer alive."

Malry pursed her lips and stared at Valour. "Why don't you take him on yourself? I'm not sure if you have it in you to kill Murtagh."

Eragon observed her with a curious guise. "Why would-"

"I have no qualms in killing him," Valour cut in and Malry grinned.

"No qualms," Malry repeated seeming amused; her gazed lingered on Valour before she turned back to the map. Eragon's eyes narrowed at the two.

"We have called for assistance already Valour, to answer your previous question," Jormandur said to the Rider. "They will arrive by nightfall if they don't have any setbacks."

"Is Orik going to be here?" Eragon asked, holding his excitement. Orik was one of his best of friends, he considered him as if he were a brother. Currently, Orik was in Farthen Dur with his people settling on a new King.

"The house of Haldthin are coming form Ellesmera," Arya entered into the conversation.

"Elves?" Valour asked wide-eyed.

"I forgot to tell you that they were coming," Eragon said guiltily. "I'll be glad that Vanir is joining us, he and his house will be strong allies."

"Vanir?" Valour asked curiously. "Who is that?"

"My sparring partner from Ellesmera," Eragon said, "he is an amazing sword hand."

He noticed that the corners of Arya's mouth had very faintly peaked into a grin. It relaxed him to know that she wasn't angered enough about his use of magic to hold a grudge. Eragon felt his rigid insides loosen at that.

"Then we will double the guard, and wait for the arrival of our allies," King Orrin sounded in a commanding voice. "I will have Angela brew a potion so it is ready when the time comes."

Eragon nodded, remembering of how she had underhandedly poisoned many soldiers at the Battle of the Burning Plains. It would come in handy to have that work again. If they were ambushed, they wouldn't be able to poison them.

"Well," Nasuada broke in, "I believe that is all for today, I suggest you both go back to your training. Don't tire yourselves as you will need your strength in case of attack." She paused and looked over at King Orrin. "Do you have anything to add?"

"Yes," the king said turning to Malry, "I suggest you ready the troops, I know how you have a strong hold on them, and I haven't appointed anyone to command them for our upcoming battle." Orrin paused, his young face showing the seriousness of his words as he continued, "Will you be able to take on that job?"

Malry's eyes widened, staring in awe of the king. Stepping forward, she bowed. "It would be a distinction I will honor greatly, my King," she said breathlessly.

"Then it is yours, I'm glad to have you in our ranks," King Orrin addressed her with respect.

"You all are dismissed," Nasuada said as she gazed at the doors.

Eragon led them out of the throne room. "I can't believe King Orrin trusts you enough to command his soldiers…" He remembered that King Orrin had been very leery of her and Valour at first, but now he had grown closer to the two. Close enough to trust Malry to command his soldiers!

Malry smiled widely and Valour chuckled, saying, "Just what you've always wanted, your own army."

"We will sing into battle as we march!" Malry said humorously. Eragon laughed, imagining her soldiers as she led them, just as she did to the pond that night.

"Not one of your drunken compositions," Valour said with a snort of laughter.

"When the glass is full! Drink up! Drink up!" Malry sung lightly, her head held high.

"This may be the last time-" Eragon stared at Valour in shock when she joined in finishing the song jovially as they ambled next to him down the corridor. Their singing voices echoed off the hollowed halls, making them sound louder than they really were.

"How do you know that song?" Eragon asked his fellow Rider. Her eyes fixed on him, sparkling from her previous laughter.

"Have you ever had to drag her out of a pub?" Valour asked, then gave Malry a pointed look. "She'll sing it halfway to the Inn!"

Malry tapped her on the shoulder. "Aye, that is true, but what about-"

"That has nothing to do with this," Valour cut in sharply, but her expression deceived her tone. A grin pulled at her lips.

Eragon's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you hiding?" he asked the two women who both quieted, avoiding his gaze.

Valour shook her head. "Nothing important," she muttered in a light voice. "Just another tale of Malry."

Malry rolled her eyes. "Alright then, how about after I ready the guard, I'll round up Jersey for a rousing game of Dice, Piquet, or Hazard?" she questioned. "Would you two like to join?"

Valour sighed meeting Eragon's gaze, her grin not faltering. "I do say we rest up," she suggested. "I have been over exerting my self with my studies, as I feel you have Eragon. Maybe a night of relaxation and fun is what we need."

Eragon shrugged and shook his head. "I don't think I've been working too hard."

_You have little one. Take the night off._ He heard Saphira's voice in his head.

"Will you join us though?" Malry asked with her wide smile. He had grown to almost fear that wide smile, meaning that the redhead had something on her mind.

"Aye, but after I ready my weapons and armor." 

"Great!" Malry exclaimed excitedly. "You two, meet me in the library within the hour!"

"The library?" Eragon asked at the same time as Valour, they both gave each other a fleeting glance before turning back to Malry.

"Aye! The library!" she called as she rushed down a corridor that led to the soldiers quarters.

Valour cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the library," she said with a weak grin.

Eragon nodded, feeling his heart patter with nervousness. He didn't know why. Was it because of the upcoming dice game or being alone with Valour that made him feel that way? He just wanted to give up on her, as he did Arya… yet, he felt the slightly familiar feeling of lust return as he gazed at her. He suppressed the emotion quickly, pushing it way from his senses.

"I'll be there, Valour," he replied, shifting and averting his gaze from hers.

"I bid you adieu for now," Valour said, before disappearing into her room.

Eragon walked down the corridor, peering out the windows over the city of Surda. He sighed, thinking that one day everything would be fine. He wished for peace in Alageasia and hoped that the next battle would be the last.


	16. Some Truth

**Even In Death**

"18-14, Valour, you lose," Malry called smugly as she scooped the dice up into her cup, she fleetingly glanced at Eragon, giving him a quick wink. Eragon pushed back the urge to chuckle. _Well, at least we aren't betting our clothing. _

_Now wouldn't that be interesting? _Saphira jested. _Valour would have to jump in the lake…_

Eragon felt heat rising to his face at the thought and he cleared his throat. "Not much of a dice player, are you?" he asked Valour with a minute grin playing about his lips.

Valour nodded. "Malry was always the dice player. I'm much better at Piquet, but _someone_ burned the cards," she said, pointedly staring at Jersey.

"It was Vyvian's fault," Jersey explained, his visage showing a look of innocence. "I was just there to witness it… I don't know how the mead caught fire!"

"Because it's _alcohol_," Malry replied slowly, lounging in one of the library chairs. "Alcohol is flammable." Her red hair draped across the back of the chair as she looked up at the ceiling. "Alcohol makes an excellent wound cleaner as well… maybe not mead, but other alcohols will do. There's a lot more purposes to it than just drinking it."

Jersey let out a small tenor laugh, low in his throat. "But not as enjoyable," he remarked with a nod of his head.

Malry rolled her eyes and sat up with a sigh. "That's the basic soldiers' point of view of alcohol. 'It you all aren't drinking it then it's rather useless, is it?' I've used alcohol plenty of times to help light fires, lanterns, and clean wounds. Why do you think it's called a _wine_skin? It's a transportable miracle worker."

"That's the first time I've ever heard that," Eragon said, realizing that it was true. "Brom always carried alcohol wherever he went…" He didn't realize that he said that aloud, until he looked up and saw Malry gazing at him curiously.

"Brom?" Malry asked. "As in the _Rider_, Brom?" Her wide green eyes stared at him and he shifted.

"Yes, Brom, he was my mentor…" Eragon trailed off, swallowing a lump in his throat. _Who died at the gloved hands of the Ra'zac… _

Malry let out a long breath. "You wouldn't believe how far my family and Brom go back. I've never met the man, but he was an amazing person," Malry said in awe, a distant look in her eyes. "He killed nearly half of the Forsworn. My grandfather, Tornac, learned a great deal from Brom…"

Eragon stared at her, many questions burning on his mind, he leaned forward in his seat and opened his mouth to say something.

"Tornac wasn't _that_ old," Valour cut in. "I mean I knew he was old, but he wasn't nearly a hundred!"

"You live many years when you marry an herbalist," Malry said with a chuckle. "My grandmother poured all different kinds of goop down his throat to keep him healthy. And then I was subjected to that awful tea!" She seemed to grimace at the memory.

"What did Tornac learn from Brom?" Eragon asked, intrigued by the former subject, and wanting to know more about his departed mentor.

Malry shrugged. "He never told me anything specific just that Brom taught him a great deal. My grandfather kept many secrets to himself that I wish I knew. He only told me things I needed to know."

"So you know nothing more of Brom than I…" Eragon said with a disheartened sigh. Brom told him things that he needed to know as well, which vexed him. Why was everyone kept in the dark? He only wished he knew more! Oromis knew a lot about Brom, having. If only he asked for it all at the time…

Valour grasped at his hand underneath the table and gave a warm smile. Eragon felt himself calm slightly as he squeezed her hand as a silence fell over them. Across the table, he noticed Malry raise an eyebrow at them. "You two are hopeless," she said with a laugh. "I mean, not to be rude or forward or anything. But just kiss already… your innocent – _flirting_ – is driving me mad."

Eragon felt Valour nervously pull her hand out of his and stared wide eyed at the Dragon Slayer, a hue of red creeping onto her cheeks. Eragon tried to quell his emotion of embarrassment to no avail, quickly averted his eyes.

"Of course innocence would drive you mad, Malry, you're the one bedding Jersey every other night," Valour returned bitingly. Eragon gaped at her, his gaze traveling to Malry who's eyes had that usual mischievous sparkle as if she were amused. Jersey coughed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Me and _Jersey_?" Malry said, shaking her head. "Are _you_ mad? I would never – no offence Jersey-"

"Quite all right, miss," Jersey said quickly.

"Of course, _Steve_. Anyway, I would never and _have_ _never_ – we're just good friends. Then again, I'm not the one who walks into a pub and bets herself for _horses_!" Malry said with a mocking grin.

Valour let out an exasperated sigh. "I needed those horses to get out of Uru'baen and you know it – _you_ won them!"

"Because you are a horrid hand at dice, Valour. _And_ what about the time that you and that bloody… _Murtagh_-"

"Don't bring him into this! He's not even relevant to the subject!" Valour interrupted and Malry sat back in her chair with a nod.

"Right, not relevant, eh?" she responded, rolling her eyes. "Mad, I tell you, _barking_ mad…"

Eragon tore his eyes from Malry and stared at Valour. "What about you and Murtagh?" he asked worriedly. Did that mean that… "Where you and Murtagh in-_involved_ romantically?" Anger started to well up inside him as he thought about it. But it would make sense, all those times that Malry seemed to bring up Murtagh, he had an inkling there was something _more._

"It was a long time ago," Valour said, not meeting his gaze. He heard Malry laugh and felt his heart sink into his stomach. He let out a slow breath to ease the feeling.

"Finally, you say something about that." Malry put her feet up on the library table and sighed. "_Young_ _love_, isn't it the greatest?"

"No," Valour said, pushing Malry's booted feet off the table. "And have you no manners?"

"_No_," Malry mocked, "not really. Well, now Eragon knows the truth about you and Murtagh, I'm happy. Although I would have to say that at least _you_," she stared pointedly at Eragon, "are a better match for her than that bloody Uru'baen street rat…"

Eragon didn't know what to say to that, he stole a glance at Valour, who gave him a fleeting look. "Maybe I should call it a night," Jersey said unexpectedly, getting up from the table. Eragon's attention turned to the soldier.

"Fleeing just when the conversation reaches its peak?" Malry asked mirthfully. Jersey just chuckled and bowed before exiting the library, his boots clinking on the stone floor as he walked away.

Valour yawned. "He does have a point," she agreed, her voice muffled. "I consider the conversation to be closed. It's getting uncomfortable as it is. I mean, why are you attacking me and not Eragon? I'm sure he has a history as well…"

Eragon shook his head. "Actually, I don't," he replied. Valour stared at him for a second, and then lowered her gaze.

"Oh, I would have thought that you and Arya-"

"I've tried and failed with attempts to ensnare her heart and don't plan on pursuing her further," Eragon stated simply. He felt as if he had dry swallowed a piece of bread every time he thought about his failure, but he had to face the truth. She was never going to accept him. And that was that.

"I'm sorry," Valour apologized. "I didn't mean to. I know what it's like to have your heart broken… it's horrid."

"Horrid?" Malry asked with a chuckle. "Come on, it's not _that_ bad."

"Only because you have no heart," Valour retorted, rolling her eyes. Eragon watched as Malry got up from the table, her wide smile lining her visage. She leaned against the table and sighed.

"It's very hard to find anyone that my heart desires, Valour," Malry said with a one-shouldered shrug. "And when I do, they're usually taken." She paused, her green eyes filled with a strange emotion and her smile fading. "So if you think I have no heart, you're wrong. My heart has been deadened from being broken – too many times to count…"

With that, she left them. Eragon stared at Malry's retreating form, the sounds of her footfalls growing more distant as the seconds past. In the pit of his heart, he felt a touch of sympathy for the Dragon Slayer.


	17. The Lady and the Wedding

**Even In Death**

The marriage between Roran and Katrina brought happiness amongst the land of Surda. Vast arrays of celebrations around every corner met Eragon as he walked toward the guarded pavilion where his 'brother' and new 'sister' were celebrating amongst the members of Carvahall and new friends in the Varden. Saphira and Emril were present, as well as Valour.

Saphira drank deep from a barrel of mead and looked up at him. He laughed at her, making her ask, _What?_

_You remember what happened the last time you did that?_

_I certainly remember the last time you did it, and I have to agree - it's delicious. I must keep it down to one barrel so I won't let my guard down._ She went back to lapping up the liquid in the barrel. Emril was lounging next to her over an empty barrel. Valour stroked his neck gently, watching couples and various people dance to the wind music coming from the musicians of Carvahall. Roran and Katrina looked in a state of bliss swaying in rhythm.

"How are you doing?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I am well." She paused and sighed. "Can we forget about the past? About everything and just celebrate tonight?"

Eragon nodded slowly. "Of course," he replied allowing a faint smile to spread across his face.

Ginning, Valour looked at the dance floor and turned back to him. "Then do you care to dance?" she asked with a small curtsy. Eragon shifted on his feet nervously. The last time he danced… he didn't remember really. He let out a long breath, hoping not to make a fool of himself and bowing slightly, he offered her his hand before leading her to the dance floor silently.

Uncertainly, he put a light hand on her waist and grasped her right hand with his left. He noticed that everyone else was in this position so he mimicked it. Not knowing how to dance, he stared at her lacy slippers and tried to follow her feet, memorizing the pattern. Slowly, he found himself falling into it step for step.

Looking up at her, Eragon smiled. "It's not as hard as I thought it would be." He almost felt like punching himself for making that stupid remark, but he just received a tiny chuckle from Valour.

"Slower songs are easier," she said as the songs tempo lowered gradually and she pulled him closer, letting go of his hand and encircling her arms around his neck.

Eragon swallowed a lump in his throat and rested his hands on the small of her back, feeling heat rush through him, surely making his face flush embarrassingly. He sensed that Saphira noticed and heard her voice.

_You are hopeless,_ she sounded and he smiled.

_So what if I am?_

He pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her feminine form flush against his. So soft and comfortable, she seemed to fit against him like a glove. There was no awkwardness to their position. Her touch sent tingles down his spine and warmed the skin beneath her grasp. Steeping to the beat, they circled the dance floor endlessly. He swayed with her for the longest time until the song started to wane.

Eragon wished it wouldn't end, however, despite his wish, the music had to come to a stop, the lute player ending on a low note that echoed off the ceiling of the pavilion.

Valour pulled away from him. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you fancy one?" she asked. Eragon nodded in response and they walked over to the bar where he ordered a tankard mulled mead. Valour asked for the same and sipped cautiously. The alcohol heightened his already sensitive senses as he drank deep.

He noticed a couple of kids from Carvahall were playing dice down the bar and watched them briefly before settling his eyes back on Valour.

"Where did you learn to dance," Eragon asked casually, taking a seat next to her and leaning against the bar. His other hand mingled with hers and dangled to their side.

"A long time ago in Uru'baen. When I attended my first court ball." Valour took a sip of mead and set her glass down with a _clink_.

A loud laugh interrupted them and Roran stumbled over to the bar with his beautiful new bride, dressed in white silk and lace. "I see you have found some lovely company, little _brother_," he said clapping him on the back and Eragon's face took on a hue of red.

"Congratulations, Roran - Katrina," he said with a grin, releasing his grip on Valour's hand to shake his 'brothers' hand. Katrina embraced him.

"Thank you, it's been a long wait to marry this one," Katrina said and offered a slight bow to Valour who smiled in return.

"I'm glad that you two can find peace in such dark times. May the Stronghammer clan flourish in the new age," Valour responded, raising her glass as a toast to them.

"Thank you, Rider Valour, you pride us greatly," Roran said and put his hand on Eragon's shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do…" With that, he led his wife to the other side of the bar to get some drinks.

Eragon flushed embarrassedly and looked to Valour, who was pushing away her half-full glass of mead; she took his hand in hers and smiled causing his heartbeat to quicken. He could smell her perfumed potion through the musty scent of the pub. Roses, the fragrance was intoxicating and the mere aroma of her made his senses tingle pleasantly.

He could hear Saphira laughing in his head and then heard another sound that was new to him. He realized it was the laugh of Emril. Slowly, Eragon followed Valour's gaze to their Dragons, who were both humming and chuckling deeply. "I believe they find something amusing," she said suspiciously.

Eragon realized that he must have let his emotions take over him. _Saphira, what do you find so hilarious?_

_Didn't I warn you about your romantic thoughts of Valour, Eragon?_

His mouth opened in a claim of shock and was about to respond when he heard a commotion just outside of the pavilion. A clattering sound fallowed by a loud crash!

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Suddenly, covered in dry mud and looking as if they had traveled miles, two soldiers clamored into the party. Eragon stood, his hand gripping the hilt of Edoc'sil as he walked towards the two men. The music ceased. Everyone at the celebration stared at the two newcomers. He could feel Valour behind him, and heard her draw in a deep breath.

The robes upon the men were too thickly laden with dirt that he couldn't see the crest upon their tunic, but he noticed that the armor they wore was of a different type than King Orrin's soldiers.

Valour put her hand on Eragon's shoulder to stop his from unsheathing his sword. "Sultan!" she cried, rushing in front of him and flinging out her arms to hug the filthy soldier.

Eragon stared, his throat going dry. Valour released the man; he could see the concern lining her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Lady Baen, the army is near. In Cithri, they said that they would attack at dawn."


	18. Ready

**Even In Death**

"Lady Baen, the army is near. In Cithri, they said that they would attack at dawn," the man named Sultan warned.

"Who is this?" Eragon asked Valour, not trusting the newcomer he assumed to be apart of Galbatorix's army.

Valour gazed at him, her eyes as wide with worry. "We must alert Lady Nasuada and the King, I'll tell you then, Eragon."

The celebration immediately ended and word spread of the attack. Soldiers were seen at blacksmiths for spearheads, and other weaponry. Women and children who could not fight were ushered into the castle walls for protection. The streets of Aberon morphed from calm into sudden chaos.

In the throne room, the Riders and two messengers met privately with the leader of the Varden and the king of Surda. "Are you certain that they attack at dawn?"

"Aye, milady, I heard it with me own ears," the soldier who's name was Barien confirmed, bowing once more to Lady Nasuada.

Eragon felt mistrust toward them, he was only right to be weary, for they were the soldiers of the Empire. "Why would you warn us?" he asked suspiciously.

"If it wasn't for Lady Baen, we wouldn't be as sympathetic of your state," the one named Sultan answered coldly.

Valour stepped between them, just as Eragon felt as if he was going to tackle the man for his rude tone as he was already on edge. "He is my father's courtier, and my friend, Eragon, don't – _harm_ – him!" She sighed and glared at the muddy soldier. "And don't be so sharp tongued, Sultan, if I had the power, I would send you to Kodthr Malthinae for your insolence!"

The man bowed, as a look of guilt lined his visage. "Yes, Lady Baen, I apologize." The other soldier gazed at her with an expression of fear.

Eragon was taken aback by that, he had never seen her in this light. She truly was once a person of power in Uru'baen by the way the soldiers regarded her. He cleared his throat easing his tension. "Are the house of Haldthin anywhere near?"

Nasuada nodded. "They have arrived an hour ago and are getting fitted with their armor as we speak."

"Did you send Malry to ready the soldiers, your highness?" Valour asked king respectfully. Eragon noticed that the two soldiers looked to the other Rider with wide eyes, shifting uncomfortably as she said 'your highness'.

"Aye, Rider Valour, I have," Orrin replied. "I suggest you two ready for battle as well."

"Yes, we must," Eragon agreed, peering over at Galbatorix's soldiers again coldly.

Valour curtsied and left quickly, the two soldiers in her wake. Eragon followed her, ambling at a steady pace at her side. He noticed that her amber eyes appeared harsh and focused when he gazed at her. The two guards eyed him. "Are you ready for battle?" he asked.

"We're going to have to be," Valour said with a sigh, she turned to the soldiers. "Sultan, Barien, if you follow the third corridor, the soldiers quarters through the fifth door. You will find a girl named Malry who will fit you with your new dressings," she instructed.

Both of the men bowed to her. "Yes, Lady Baen." They followed her orders, both marching in unison next to each other till they disappeared into the third corridor.

Eragon swallowed. "Lady Baen, is that your name?" he asked.

She nodded slowly and her voice shakily responded, "I'm not ready for this. It's so sudden." She started walking down the corridor toward the bedchambers. "And then seeing people from my past who remind me of who I used to be… it's just…" she trailed off, looking away.

Eragon didn't know what to say so he remained silent. _I'm fitted with my armor, little one, I suggest you do the same._ Saphira's voice entered his mind.

_I'm getting to that Saphira, I will join you in a moment's time. _

_You know where to find me._

Not realizing that he was staring at her, Eragon averted his gaze. "You seem to still be the Princess of Alagaesia in their minds, Valour," he said absently.

"I was never a princess," she said with a grin. "I was a noble to them, but with the hold I do have on the soldiers, maybe that's a good thing to have going into this war," she replied, "I don't have many enemies _as soldiers_. Malry knows more of them…"

"Then that could play into our strengths."

Eragon heard Valour suck in a sharp breath and he gazed at her, wide eyed, his hand going to the hilt of Edoc'sil just in case she had seen something that would prove harmful to them. Danger lurked around every corner. "Do you think Galbatorix is here?" she asked suddenly, finally looking back up at him.

They stopped on the landing of her bedchamber. Eragon shook his head. "I wouldn't know, I cannot scry him, or Murtagh. I've tried."

Valour nodded. She shifted on he feet, he could tell she was very frightened. He realized that she must have never went into battle before. He sensed an emotion of vulnerability coming from her. Then, without warning, she threw her arms around him. "I have a bad feeling about this battle, Eragon…." Valour told him, holding onto him tighter.

Surprised, Eragon stiffened, but quickly allowed himself to relax returning her embrace. He felt a faint nervousness flow through him being this close to her and swallowed thickly. "You'll be fine Valour, with your knowledge. I would be far worse off without you. You are much more skilled than I – especially in the magic you were taught. Don't be frightened."

She released him and nodded, still looking very weary. "I'll meet you in the Dragonhold," she whispered. Eragon felt a sense of loss when she retreated into her chamber to get ready but he quickly shook it off, continuing down the corridor to his own room.

He pulled off his dress tunic and started to ready for battle. Eragon he put on his lightweight tunic, before securing his armor and tying the belt of Beloth the Wise around his waist. Thrusting Edoc'sil into its scabbard, he laced up his boots. His bow and quiver of arrows laid by the door that he would grab on the way out. _I'll be joining you in a moment's time Saphira. _He sent the message.

_Hurry, the soldiers are about ten miles from the city. _

Eragon's heartbeat paced rapidly and he rushed to the Dragonhold, his feet carrying him quicker than ever before. Struggling to get his quiver over is head as he hurried, Eragon noticed Valour up ahead with Malry at her side who had donned her Dragon Hide armor.

"Eragon! I just sent Jersey on the march, to head them off!" Malry called to him as they reached the Dragonhold. Malry paused to catch her breath from running. She bent over breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her brow and tied her red hair into a knot.

Valour looked out of the door gazing toward the horizon. "Is anyone from the Du Vangr Gata with those troops you sent?"

Malry nodded. "Jersey's leading the first round with two sorcerers. I'm going to lead the second into battle with Trianna and Istoche."

Eragon went to make sure Saphira's armor was fitted on her properly. It was a fine steel, looking very freshly made. Roran, Horst, and the smiths had done a marvelous job on it. The trumpets of war sounded in the distance and Eragon swallowed a nervous lump that formed in his throat.

_It's starting, little one, are you ready?_

Eragon looked over to Valour who was just mounting Emril. His gaze averted to Malry, whose eyes were narrowed, she seemed deep in thought.

_I'm as ready as I have to be. _Eragon replied to Saphira.

Malry stood from her crouched position and looked out the Dragonhold door; he could hear her sniffing the air, taking in a deep breath from her nose. Then, she uttered one word that made his heart stop for a fleeting second,

"_Shruikan."_


End file.
